The Lost Dragon
by NoFangYou
Summary: Okay, this is kind of Eragonish, but instead of the dragon and the rider being seperate, they're together. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Dragon

Chapter 1

School And Invasion

"Alya! You're going to be late for school! Coral and Jewel are already here!"

If only...I have started this sentence a million times in my life. If only that cute skirt with the sequined hemline were allowed at my school. If only Matt, my ex-boyfriend, hadn't given me the necklace (it's uber-cute but totally against the split up rule). If only my mom came with a snooze button.

This is how everyday of my life begins. Whether it's Coral and Amara, or Coral, Amara, and Jewel, my morning usually consists of throwing on the first thing I see in my closet, stuffing my binder in my backpack, grabbing a croissant on my way out the door, and running to the bus. Today, I happened to grab my homecoming dress, the one with the silver, short front, and low, long back. That got a lot of attention from the pigs in the back of the bus.

Being the only 5'8'', black haired girl in school, I got a lot of unwanted attention. I'm also the only girl in school with my naval pierced.

Ignoring the whistling jocks, I sat in the ratty, green sears with Coral. Jewel and Amara sat in the seat directly beside us. After chatting for about five minutes, we arrived at our school, Arelyshia High School for the Magically inclined. I didn't mention that we could do magic? My bad. After the school bus took off noisily down the street, we walked inside the glass doors, and straight into trouble.

Standing right in the middle of the sophomore hallway was Anora, Matt's girlfriend before me, and her plastic posse. She...may think that Matt and I were together before they broke up. Which we totally weren't! Okay, there's no doubt. She thinks that Matt cheated on her with

me.

"So, Alya, thought today was Dress as a Whore Day?"

"Well, I saw you walking down to the street, and figured that was the theme. Luckily, I changed, huh?"

I don't hate Anora. Okay, maybe a little. She's one of those people that you don't want to hate, but just have to. Luckily, I can hand her crap right back to her.

As she turned to walk away, her perfect curtain of blonde hair caught in a freshman's locker. After being dumped on her butt, she got back up, gave a cold glare to the nerd, and sealed his locker shut with magic.

He looked so pathetic pulling on his locker, I just had to help. When I walked over to the poor guy, and spelled his locker open, he gave me the once over and stuttered a greeting. "A-a-alya Tribiani! Thank you so much! But why?"

"I hate her guts, and I'll do anything to spite the slut." When his face fell, I added, "Plus, you're kinda cute and don't deserve to be treated like that at all."

When I turned to walk away, I pulled out my compact, and saw his jaw hit the floor. Literally, as he had passed out. When I reached Coral and Amara, they looked at me in awe.

"How do you do it Alya?" Coral questioned. "Every time you walk past a guy, we have to pull out umbrellas, they drool so much. Spill child, or we'll tickle it out of you!" She reached forward to do just that.

I jumped back and laughed. "It's all in the hips, ladies. And boys like an aura of mystique. Wiggle the hips, and don't give it all away. Of course, being the only girl with black hair in a sea of blondes doesn't help." The late bell rang, and we all walked through the door to our homeroom, still talking.

"Welcome to another day of school! Again, our three favorite ladies are dressed to kill. Please, take your seats, ladies, so we can begin." The student teacher, Mr. Kenyon, was about 25 and cute. And he has a great sense of humor. Then, the real teacher, Mr. Yarmech, scuttled his 45-year old butt into class with the rest of us. Jake Jamson, the bad boy of the class, wiggled his fingers sarcastically, and Mr. Yarmech's toupee flew off of his head and zoomed around the room. The rug hovered a few inches off of his head and dropped back down backwards onto his previously bald head.

Everyone laughed really hard for a few minutes, and stopped when they saw the look on Mr. V's face. I flicked my fingers cautiously, and his wig flipped around back to his rightful position.

"Thank you Alya. Now that we've had our little fun, would somebody like to explain where my desk is?"

While in the commotion of the flying carpet, someone had made Mr. Y's desk disappear. I nudged Coral, and she waved her fingers to put the desk back.

Just as the desk reappeared, the bell rang and we were dismissed. While I headed off to accelerated English, I heard running coming in my direction. Surprise, Surprise. It was Matt. "Hey, Alya. How have you been?"

"The same as I was yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. What do you want, Matt?"

"I'd really like to get back with you. What do you say, babe?"

"First, Don't ever call me that. You sound like a jerk. Second, I wouldn't get back with you if you were the last guy on Earth. If you would have asked me two weeks ago, I may have said yes. But now, even looking at you makes me want to hurl. Go rot in hell, Matt. I really have to get to English."

"But, Alya!"

"I like you, Matt, I really do. But watching you shove your tongue down Kydria's throat made me wish you were dead. Now, you're blocking the door." (A/n Bitchy much? I was in a bad mood)

He moved to the side, dumbstruck, and I walked into the room with an exaggerated hip swing. Jewel was waiting on the other side of the door, holding out her arms. I let her give me a short hug, and we walked to the two seats between the new French exchange twins. Pierre, the one on my left, had these really pretty green eyes. Jacques had the clearest blue I've ever seen.

"_Bonjour_, boys!" Coral put her books onto the desk and sat in the attached chair.

"_Bonjour, Cherie_!" Pierre, having heard the whole exchange, put his hand over mine. (A/n spelling on the cherie? Any frenchies out there that want to correct my poor insolent grammer?)

"Thanks."

Before we could speak any further, Mrs. Ludwig walked into the classroom. Silence enveloped the room. By the time class was finished, Pierre had removed his hand, and we left the room.

School finished quickly after that. When I arrived home, Mom was nowhere to be found. After Dad died, Mom promised to be there everyday when I got home. I was really worried about her. Thinking she had gone out for groceries, I went to bed and fell asleep, the stress of the day making me drowsy.

When I woke up, Mom still wasn't home. I searched every nook and cranny of our two story house, yet there was no sign of her. I called the police and filed a report after waiting a few hours.

Suddenly, I heard a breaking sound from the back of the house. Being in the living room, I was out of the door and halfway down the street with a pack in hand when they invaded.

When I say they, I mean the most feared, most disgusting, most infamous people in the city. The Zarbor, the current rulers of Arelyshia, the City under the Sea.

Okay, as always, I'm only looking to improve, but compliments are nice. Flaming, however, is not. Be nice to me, and I'll be nice to you. I may even give you cuppy cakes! BTW, brownies for everyone that reviews! Holds out fresh plate


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Zarbor

I ran down the staircase under the street to the disconnected section of the sewer system. To my surprise, there was already someone there. She handed me a cloak, a dagger, and a crystal orb. "Go, you are in danger. Even here you are not safe. Run toward the caves of the dragons. They will assist you. Orange will heal you, green will accompany you, gold will help you when the need is greatest, and red will help you fight. Use this to your advantage. Go! They are coming!" She kissed my cheek, and pushed me out the door into the forest. I ran past the cabin after cabin, hearing twigs breaking behind me. I caught my foot on a root, and fell onto my stomach.

Sensing their approach, I swung myself carefully into a tree, and cast a spell of invisibility, as Zarbor have no sense of smell.

I held my breath as the wispy, dark figures passed underneath the tree that I was in. After they had been gone for awhile, I dropped silently out of the tree, but retained my invisibility spell. I ran toward the setting sun, in the west, away from the North, where the Zarbor had gone. As I ran, there were many thoughts that crossed my mind. Who was that woman? Why do the Zarbor suddenly want me? What will they do to me if they catch me?

I shook the last thought from my mind as I ran faster, not needing the mental image. When I reached the temple of the green dragon, I knew that I was getting close. I walked for another mile, regaining my breath. After about ten minutes, I came upon the mouth of the cave. There was an emerald engraving of a dragon by the cave door. I walked about a foot inside and pulled off the cloak. After folding it up in the pack I had brought, I walked deeper into the bowels of the cave, amazed by the gems encrusted in the walls. As I reached the end, I was disappointed to see no dragons, green or otherwise. I felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder, and spun around slowly, expecting to see Zarbor.

Instead, I was nose-to-nose with a large, green, 90-foot dragon with five foot long fangs and startlingly beautiful green eyes. I back-peddled quickly and caught my foot on a rogue root, twisting my ankle painfully. As I fell, I saw his large maw open as if to tear me in half. When I hit the ground, hard, the blue crystal orb bounced out of my pack and rolled to land beside the giant foot belonging to the beast. He stopped mid-strike and turned his nose to the orb. Still breathing heavily in pain and from the near death experience, I had to wait a few seconds before speaking to regain my shaky composure.

After deeming myself worthy to speak even moderately coherently, I cried out. The dragon stopped at my cry and looked down at me, the orb glittering in its fangs. Still on the ground, I cleared my throat and spoke more confidently than I felt. "That's mine! You can't just take it!"

He spit it into his talon and, to my surprise, spoke in a deep rumbling voice that pierced my veins in what wasn't fear, but something that I couldn't explain. "You speak of me stealing it, yet that was exactly what you did yourself!"

I stood up, wincing, and braced myself against the wall. "I didn't steal that orb! It was given to me by a woman in the sewer."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. His green eyes widened and I was left speechless at the sight. "What woman?"

I snapped out of my trance at the last second before I would sound like a complete liar, "I already told you that. That woman in the sewer. I've never seen her before. Are all dragons this menacing?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." His talons retracted completely, leaving perfectly human nails in their place. The fangs did the same, but they left tiny little fangs in their place. When the puff of green smoke receded, there was a boy about my age left standing where the dragon had once stood. If not for the orb between his index and middle fingers, I would not have believed that he had been the large dragon. He had spiked black hair, and those beautiful eyes that didn't change from his dragon to human form, save for the size. The fangs, once over five feet long, now were about two inches long, curved slightly inward. They were obviously made for causing damage if one were bitten by them. "So the Blue Dragon has finally reawakened." His voice, now considerably quieter, sent a ripple of the same feeling it had caused earlier to stroke my spine.

"What are you mumbling about? And can all dragons change shape?"

"Yes." I sighed, knowing I would be in trouble if all the dragons had the same effect on me that this boy had. "You will be able to as well, when you absorb this." He held out the orb, which I slid into the bag without touching it.

"Okay. First of all, can I have a name to go by? Secondly, what do you mean absorb? Next, do you mind if I sit down? My ankle kills. Finally, what the hell is going on?"

"My name is Ky. You will absorb this after it hatches, as it is a dragon egg. So, could I have a name to go on as well?"

I dropped to the ground without his permission, and rubbed it for a second before speaking. "My name is Alya, and you didn't answer my last question."

"So I didn't. There are six dragons in all. Blue, Green, Orange, Red, Gold, and Black. Each dragon is responsible for a certain section of the city. However, the Black Dragon has converted over to evil, and he created the Zarbor. The Blue Dragon has disappeared. Each female lays two eggs in her lifetime, in case her successor is male, or incapable of laying eggs. Over the years, the eggs accumulated, and the race of dragons began, and soon flourished. They need humans to take form, though. So they attach themselves to a human on a mental level, and the dragon and human become one. Each dragon egg is meant for a certain person. Since the Blue Dragon protected the center of the city, they were the first to be slain."

"So what does this have anything to do with me?"

"You are the next Blue Dragon. There hasn't been one for centuries, since the last egg bearer was slain, and the final egg stolen."

"And you think..."

"That this orb is the stolen Blue Dragon egg. And if I'm right, then you carry the most valuable artifact the world has ever seen." He interrupted.

"What makes you think I'm the Blue Dragon? Maybe I'm just carrying the egg until we find the real Blue Dragon."

"Is your hair naturally black?"

"Yeah..." I carried it out as if he were deaf.

"Are your eyes naturally blue?"

"What would I do, get a surgery to change the color?"

He continues as if I had only agreed. "Are you a magic user?"

"Yes, already. What's with all the questions?"

"May I see your navel?"

I blinked a few times before realizing that he was serious. "Oh-kay?" Having changed out of my homecoming gown before I fell asleep, I lifted my favorite blue shirt to reveal my belly button. Strangely, there was now a dragon tattoo circling my navel. He knelt down beside me, and grabbed the ring dangling from my navel, its sapphire casting light through the cave. He rolled it in his fingers for a few seconds, and although it hurt, I didn't really care. Just having him this close had the same effect his voice did. He stood up, and looked down into my face.

"Don't you think that it's strange you chose a blue stone for your piercing? Or that your favorite color is blue?"

"Not until you said something about it. And how did you know that my favorite color is blue?" I stabbed his leg with my index finger, and I don't think that he even felt the jab.

"I didn't." He said with a smirk. "And because mine is green."

"Just a second. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

So he's a few months older than I am. "Because you talk like your eighty-five."

"Very funny. I've been connected to Tartea for three weeks. Ever since my master, the last Green Dragon, passed away three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was an ass."

"Okay. I'm confused. Who was that woman in the sewer?"

"Nice change of subject. I'm not entirely sure, but if she's who I think she is, then you'll be lucky if you never see her again."

"Okay, I'll be going now." I stood up, and collapsed again.

"Not without me, not with that ankle. Besides, I have to get out off this cave, or I'll go entirely insane." For the first time since I had met him, he sounded like the sixteen year old I knew he was inside. He wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder, and supported me as I stood.

"Ky?" I asked as we walked out of the cave.

"Yeah?" He replied, still half carrying me.

"How long will it take for this egg to hatch?"

"An hour after you first touch it. You have touched it?"

"Of course. Through the leather bag."

He shook his head. "That won't work. You have to touch it directly. You'll know by your leg burning."

"Why will my leg burn?"

"Because the dragon inside is branding you." He began walking more quickly and I struggled to keep up.

I tried to talk, but I was speechless. I just walked alongside him silently as we made our way to the northwest and the Gold Dragon's temple and cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moku

Ankle still twinging, I remained speechless until we reached the golden temple. There was another dragon engraving above the door. This one, however, was in gold.

"Touch the egg before we enter the cave. The current Dragon is irritable, and you'll need the marking to slow, and maybe even stop, him from killing you on the spot. Most Dragons don't allow you to get to their resting place as I did."

"You mean that hole in the wall of your cave is where you sleep?"

"Yeah."

I rubbed my backside, imagining how uncomfortable that would be.

I dug deep into my pouch, and pulled out the leather bag containing

the blue egg. However, before I could open the bag, Ky took it from my hand.

"You may want to sit down."

I nodded, and sat down quickly, rubbing my aching ankle. When my ankle stopped throbbing, I reached for the bag. Ky placed it in my outstretched right palm, and sat down beside me, his hand on my back. I dug into the bag, and the instant my hand touched the icy surface of the egg, there was a slight burning on my leg. The pain wasn't unbearable, but my leg went numb, and had I been standing, I would have fallen. No doubt that would have helped my ankle.

"My teacher didn't tell me to sit, so I learned the hard way."

I laughed and stood up, slowly regaining feeling in my leg. Fortunately, Ky still had his hand on my back, or I would have toppled to the ground. Once I was firmly up, I turned to him. "You can let me go now. I should be okay for a while."

He blushed. "Sorry about scaring you like that. I didn't know you were a dragon. We were taught caution. You came late at night, and that's how the other Blue Dragon's were killed. I thought I was next."

"No problem. If I couldn't handle a little bit of pain, you really think I would go to the high school?"

He laughed and the now familiar shiver racked my body. Trying to distract myself from the wonderful feeling and the questions it ensued, I looked around the temple. I was standing in a beautiful golden dojo with statues of the Dragon and Goddess on marble pedestals.

When I finally felt ready to walk, we continued down the path to the cave and navigated our way to the back, where I saw a familiar hole where I had met Ky, though this one was rimmed in gold. This time, I was prepared for the tap on my shoulder, and already had my dagger out and in my right hand before I even turned around. Ky must have seen me spin, as he transformed back into the Dragon that I knew and feared. He stood in front of me, and nearly sheared me in half as he swung his tail in front of me to keep me from moving.

"Ky?" The Golden Dragon said with a twinge of amazement.

"Moku?"

They both returned to human shape, and I was amazed to see exactly how close they looked. The Golden Dragon (Moku?) hugged Ky, and they wrestled around a bit. I felt totally invisible for the first time in my life, and I leaned against the back wall before I could fall over.

"Since when are you the Green Dragon?"

"Since two weeks after you left to become the Golden One."

I must have moved suddenly or something, as I finally caught Moku's eye. "Who's the wench?" He nodded his head at me.

I just looked at him indignantly as Ky blushed even deeper than he had earlier.

"I am Alya, and I'm no wench. Pleased to meet you, even if you are an ass."

"So, Ky. You finally got yourself a girl, huh? Couldn't you have gotten one with a little less of a mouth? Nice choice though, she's beautiful."

This time, it was my turn to blush, and for Ky to speak up. "Alya is my traveling companion, and the Blue Dragon, the savior of the race of Dragons. You owe her at least a little respect."

Moku's eyes widened and flashed as he ran a hand through his black hair, so similar to Ky's. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. By the way of the dragon, you may now take my life."

I waved my hand at him, and dismissed the idea. "I have a better idea. Someone want to tell me how you two know each other?" I looked from Moku to Ky, and back again.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Moku asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Wait, Moku. Let me do it. Alya, this is Moku, the Golden Dragon, the Protector of the Eastern Edge of Arelyshia, and my brother."

My mouth fell open, and I just stared. I was still piecing together the puzzle when Moku turned to Ky. "How do we know for sure that she is the Blue Dragon? Or that you're telling the truth for that matter? We could be killed for showing our human forms to a mortal!"

"She possesses the stolen egg, is Goddess marked on naval, and is properly branded on the ankle, however swollen it is."

"Let me see."

I lifted my shirt just enough to show the circle of blue ink surrounding my belly button, and turned my leg slightly, my skirt shifting to the side. Upon my leg, just above my ankle, was the Arelyshian symbol for water.

"So the water dragon has finally been found." Moku muttered as I sat down.

"Indeed. How's Arishka?"

"She's fine, but a little irritable."

"What else is new?"

"Well, this time it's because she is about to lay her second egg."

Ky inhaled loudly. "Sucks to be her."

"Yep."

I figured Arishka was a Dragon, but which one? Obviously not Green, Gold or Blue, since we were standing here. That leaves Orange and Red. Black is male, though noone knows his true identity. My guess is Red.

"So are you coming with us?" Ky asked.

"Who are you going to next?"

"Well, the egg should hatch soon, and Arishka would kill her unless she

transformed, especially if she is even more irritable than ever."

Yep, she's the Red Dragon.

"So, Menoly?"

"We'll save Arishka for last. She doesn't like walking, and we'll be doing a lot of that until the egg hatches and Alya can fly." Ky told him.

"Why make her walk? It's obvious we'll be carrying her most of the way anyway. Let her ride on your back."

"I don't know if you've ever tried to fly with someone on your back, but..."

There was a crackling from my backpack, and a flash of blue light flew from the seams. Since it was obvious I wouldn't be included in this conversation, I had to interrupt to find out what was going on.

"Uh, boys?"

"...it's tough to even get off of the ground."

"Boys?"

"I happen to know that it's possible, even if it's tough. I..."

"BOYS!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Look!" I pointed to the backpack and took out the egg. I held it out, and a dragon head popped out of the top of the egg. She yawned and looked at me. She chirped and nipped my wrist.

"What do I do?"

"She shouldn't have hatched yet! It hasn't been an hour!" Ky looked

worried.

"Well she did!" I snapped back at Ky.

He stepped back and looked startled. Realizing my mistake, I

squeezed his hand and apologized. I shouldn't have snapped at him. I was just so frustrated that noone was telling me what to do, when there were two fully recognized dragons in the room.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Moku asked.

"It has two spikes on her neck, instead of the five that males have.

You should know that, Moku. Didn't your Dragon Master teach you anything?"

"Don't insult my Master, Ky. I'll kick your ass just as I always did."

"Stop fighting and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do!" I screamed at them. This time, I didn't apologize, as it was the second time I had said something.

"Kiss it on the nose." Moku stated.

I complied, but nothing happened. I looked at the little girl dragon,

and she chirped again.

"Why did I just kiss the slimy dragon?"

"No reason. I just wanted to see if you would do it." Ky and I both

punched him on either arm. He stepped back, rubbing his arms and scowling.

"Sit in the lotus position, but be careful of your ankle. Place the dragon on your feet and breathe deeply. Then, touch the center of her head." Ky instructed patiently, sitting beside me as he had at the temple, his hand again on my back.

More cautiously this time, I complied, my ankle throbbing at the

motion. As my finger connected with her tiny head, I felt a shock run through my body, an unfamiliar presence in my head, and a slight burning on my leg a little bit above the water symbol. The dragon disappeared and there was a flash of light near my ankle.

"Congratulations, Alya, you are now a fully realized Blue Dragon. You

don't have an easy job ahead of you, but we'll all be there to help you. Of course, now you'll have to lay about ten eggs to make up for the last six hundred years." Moku, no longer scowling, gave me a hug and smiled.

I sighed hard, and blushed. "H-how do I change?"

"Picture the Dragon inside you and believe that you can. Then ask...wait, lift your skirt a little again, to above the water symbol." I did, and there was now a neat cursive handwriting above the symbol. Ultimatra was written.

"That's appropriate, considering she's the final dragon." Moku chuckled.

"You mean that's her name?" I asked.

"Yeah." Moku lifted his light denim jeans and showed the symbol for

life above his ankle and the name Briend. Ky repeated the action, and his Dragon's name, Tartea, was above the symbol for friend.

I thought of a blue Ky in Dragon form, and pleaded to Ultimatra to

help me change. She nodded and I felt my fingernails elongate, my teeth grow out and curve in, and scales the color of sapphires come out of my skin.

I looked to the boys and was surprised to see them staring open-

mouthed.

"What? Do I really look that bad?"

"You're..." Moku started and stopped.

"I'm what?"

"Beautiful." Ky finished.

I pictured my human self, and thanked Ultimatra for her help. Moku

handed me a mirror. My image in the mirror showed that my teeth were as curved in as the boys' now.

"Thanks, guys. You don't need to say that though."

"No, we do. If we don't, then someone else will, and you'll hate us forever." Moku began laughing and I joined in. Ky was still speechless and on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, offering him my hand to help him up.

He shook his head, said nothing, and walked to the entrance of the cave. I felt pained to see him walk away.

"He's okay. Don't worry about him."

"I do, though. He's worried about me since I met him. He's the closest I've ever had to a real friend."

"Didn't you have friends before you became an outlaw?"

"Yeah, but they didn't know or like the real me. I never felt it necessary to show them, since they were using me. I felt like Ky would understand me, and I never had to put on an act around him."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I'm confused, Moku. I think I do. That's what scares

me. I haven't even known him for twenty-four hours, and I have this connection with him that took years to develop with my mother. I feel like I can tell him anything."

"Yeah, kid. That's love."

I sighed. "I know. Please don't tell him. I want to do it when I'm ready."

"I don't have to, and neither do you."

"Yeah." I began walking in the direction Ky had gone. Before I could

get out of earshot, I heard him mutter to himself. "I don't have to tell him because he knows. He knows, and he feels the same. I'm willing to bet that it scares the hell out of him, too."

I finally caught up with him at the mouth of the cave. "Now that you

can change, we can visit Arishka." Ky said, after about two minutes of standing in silence.

"Maybe she's already laid her egg." I stated, although I hope that she

didn't. I had a few questions that I wanted to ask her.

"I hope so." Moku replied.

"Okay then, boys. Let's go."

"Just flap your wings, Alya, and follow us." Ky instructed.

"Whatever you say."

Moku snickered as all three of us changed into the terrors of the sky and took off. "Let's go, Lizards. It's about time I saw my darling wife."

"Wife?" Ky and I both asked at the same time.

Much thanks to all of you that decided to review! Cuppycakes for all!!!! Okay, so dragons' have advanced a bit, and are now printing their names on their humans. It will be a prob later on, though, so watch out for that!

Sora's Kairi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Blue Temple

After Ky and I stuttered for awhile, we resumed conversation as usual. "Let's stop at the Blue temple before we go to see Arishka." Moku started.

"Not looking forward to seeing your darling wife?" I teased.

"We need to stay en route." Ky stated. I felt my heart fall, as I was looking forward to seeing the Blue Temple.

"It's right on the way." A bubble of hope rose in my stomach.

"We can't stop." The bubble popped.

"Yes, we can. And we will." The boys really need to stop playing with my emotions.

"Okay, stop arguing, boys! We're going to the Blue temple whether you like it or not." I almost shouted at them, but contained myself at the last second.

They both looked at me, surprised. "Whatever the lady wants." Moku chuckled.

"Fine, but we can't stay long. We have to get to Arishka and Menoly before the Zarbor pick up our track."

"You're a wet blanket, you know that?"

Moku laughed. And yet you still love him. There was an unfamiliar voice at the back of my head. _Ultimatra?_

We can speak like this. None of the boys or their dragons can hear us, unless you want them to.

_Why didn't we speak like this before?_

I had nothing to say. I laughed at her tone of voice and the boys stared.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. Forget about it."

We touched down at the front of a clearly abandoned temple. There were wilted and dried flowers lining the walls of the dojo. Inside the cave, there were cobwebs lining the walls, and the gems were encrusted in dust. The hole in the back of the cave was clean, a fresh sight in the sea of dirt. I sat in the hole, and waited for the boys to catch up with me, as I had left them in the temple examining the flowers.

"Well, you can tell that noone's been in here for a while." Moku said when he finally sat beside me in the giant hole. I shrugged and twisted my legs. Ky stood in his usual calm exterior.

"Hey, you kids! You're trespassing! Noone but the Blue Dragon and their Sworn Handmaiden may enter the Sacred Resting Place!" A young woman rounded the corner wearing a beautiful blue kimono with silver trimming.

"How about the Blue Dragon and her two friends, the Gold and Green Dragons?" I looked at her curiously.

"That would be befitting, but there-'' She stopped when she saw the color of our eyes and the curves of our teeth. She dropped onto her knees and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Graciousness. Thank you for not killing me on sight."

"Why would I do that? And why is everyone asking me to kill them?"

"Because I disrespected you and two other Dragons. I am so sorry. Please spare my life."

I dismissed the idea with a careful wave of my hand and asked her to stand. Her still being on her knees was making me uncomfortable. As she stood, I admired her kimono again. I have to find out where she got it.

"Please leave-'' Ky started, but stopped.

"Kikoni."

"Thank you, Kikoni. You may leave." I said gently, not wanting to disrespect her or his likely powerful family.

"As you wish, mistress." She bowed and left the room, leaving only me and the two guys.

"Well," I shoved Moku out of my little "bed" and laid down, my hand resting on my stomach. "What do we do now?"

"We rest. We can only fly once an hour if we touch down. Our wings need to rest." Moku shrugged and Ky scoffed.

"What's your problem?" I asked gently, not wanting to make him angry.

"My problem is that we were only supposed to fly over it, not stop and meet your handmaiden! I don't even have a handmaiden!"

"Somebody's jealous!" Moku teased.

Alya, Ky's right. I'm sensing a disturbance coming from Arishka and Moonily. Would you like me to ask what's wrong with them?

_Go ahead. We need to get to them as soon as possible. If Arishka's in trouble, it's all my fault. But with my ankle-_

I'll take care of that. Just tell the boys that you'll need to run to reach her in time. There may be another Dragon War brewing.

"Okay, boys. Your Dragon's must be sleeping, because Ultimatra just informed me that there is a disturbance with Arishka. I'm hoping she's just having the egg, but you never know. Ultimatra thinks another Dragon War may be beginning."

I jumped out of my hole, and was surprised to find that there was no

pain coming from my ankle. The boys looked at each other, than at me. "We'll have to run. Can you handle it?"

"What do you think?" I said as I jumped back into the hole.

"She's fine. Alya, if you need any help at all, just let me know. I'll carry you on my back if I have to." Ky looked at Moku murderously, only to get a shrug.

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek, and watched Ky's face contort in fury, "but I won't need it. I'm Arelyshia High's Racing Queen. Keep up if you can!" I took off, bumping Ky's arm on purpose as I jolted out of the cave. I got a slight head start in the time that it took to boys to figure out what had just happened. I could hear Ultimatra whooping in the back of my mind, but I pushed it to the side as I ran. With me, running isn't just running. It's the combination of mind and body flowing together and joining as one. I lost all thought, and just concentrated on the trail beneath me. I had already reached and was sitting under a tree, with the Red Dragon temple in sight to the south, when the boys caught up to me. Moku was panting and sweating, so I handed him my water bottle. Ky hadn't even cracked a sweat, and was breathing normally. The guy had probably jogged beside Moku to make him feel better that he was out of shape. Poor Moku.

"You are––really––fast." Moku panted at me.

"Thanks. You're sweet." I looked at Ky, who just stared back at me. I held my stare until he looked away, then transferred my gaze to Moku.

"How you feeling?" I asked a still panting Moku.

"Like crap."

"That's normal. You need to get out more."

"Yeah."

We stopped for the night, as it was beginning to get dark. We found a large cave close to the trail, and set up camp. Since the Zarbor didn't dare to came near Arishka's territory, we didn't need to set up a constant guard.

After Moku was soundly snoring, I curled up in a ball and sat in the back of the cave. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. Since Ky was out getting firewood, there was noone to talk to, and I got bored quickly.

_Ultimatra?_

Yes?

_What's going to happen to us? _

That is all up to you, dear one. I can't tell what lies ahead, only that it won't involve too much pain.

_Thanks. Now I know that my future holds a good deal of pain._

I never said that, but you are right. Our future will be a hard one, and we will have to deal with that. If you weren't able to handle it, however, do you honestly think I would have chosen you to be the next Blue Dragon?

_No._

Good. Now, I will go to sleep. We may have a rough day ahead of us. Don't do anything you may regret.

_With Ky?_

You know what I mean.

_I won't piss him off. I promise._

Thank you.

_Good night._

Good night, dear one.

After I could hear Ultimatra cooing softly, I turned my attention back to the mouth of the cave, where Ky had appeared. He was laden with thin sticks and small branches. I helped him to where I had been sitting without stepping on his brother. He piled them together, and sat down beside me. After situating himself, he shot a carefully aimed jet of orange fire toward the small stack of timber. I fetched a large bowl-shaped stone full of water out of a small puddle close to the cave and positioned it next to the feeding pile. I sat down beside Ky and just looked at the fire. After about ten minutes, Ky spoke.

"Are you in love with him?" Ky asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Moku. Who else?"

I looked at the snoring man. "No."

He sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

I looked away from him, and stared at the fire. I leaned against the stony wall and closed my eyes. Ky must have thought I went to sleep, as he carried me over to where I had made a bedroll out of a blanket from my pack. He laid me onto it and went back to the wall, where he had laid his own bed. His was made of my cloak, and a green saddle blanket. Moku was laying on his yellow saddle blanket with golden embroidery. It's a good thing there were no Zarbor around, or we would have been ideal targets as Dragons.

I was a little disappointed that Ky hadn't asked what he wanted to, and I was mad at myself for not telling him. I wanted to, I really did. It was just that I wanted to make sure that I did before I let him know. I mean, what if I wasn't? What if he didn't feel the same way? I would look like a total idiot. I fell asleep pondering how and if I was going to tell him, not to mention arguing the pro's and con's if I were to tell him. If only...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arishka

When I woke up the next morning, the fire had been extinguished and Ky was gone. Moku, however, was still snoring loudly, with his thumb in his mouth. After laughing silently for a little while, I woke up Ultimatra, who was in a surprisingly good mood. _Why are you so happy?_

I was talking to Tartea last night while you were speaking with Ky. He seems to think that there may be a deeper connection between you two.

_What do you mean by that?_

I mean that there is a prophesy predicting two Dragons and how they save the species.

I choked a little, and Moku tossed a bit.

That's not what I meant, though you may do whatever you want.

_Then what did you mean?_

I meant that there is another Dragon War brewing. It will begin soon, and you will need as many allies as you can get. I don't know the Black Dragon or his companion. I only know that they are powerful. In the past, the Black Dragon has been able to control the living. How they move, how they speak, how they feel. It is said that only Dragons are impervious to his power, but it has never been proven.

_So you mean that I may not be able to stay clear of his magic?_

Yes.

_Thanks. I woke up in a good mood...Wait. Why are you so happy? This is very depressing news._

That's simple. Tartea said...

"Good morning, Alya." It appeared Moku had woken up.

"You have the worst timing in the world."

"Thanks. That's something I always wanted to hear from a woman after she wakes up in the morning." Ky walked into the cave with a grin on his face.

"Whoa. Time out. You," I poked his leg, "are supposed to be the grim and moody one. Moku is the clown."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Well, it just so happens that I went to see Arishka this morning, and she is already done laying her egg. She's in a surprisingly good mood, and so am I."

He got some good news last night.

I blushed, knowing exactly which good news Ultimatra was talking about. Why would he be so happy unless he loved me, too? Unless there was a messenger last night after I fell asleep. I am so confused.

"Well, since we're all awake, we can go see Arishka."

"Not until I get a shower, and a change of clothes. I'm filthy from running through the jungle." I looked pointedly at the both of them, daring them to argue with me, in Ky's case, or make a crack on my hygiene, in Moku's.

"Fine. There's a hot spring about thirty feet from the cave. Take a left at the tree, and go straight. You should fall right in."

"Thanks. See you lizards later."

I followed Ky's directions and found a beautiful waterfall. "Wow."

There were birds galore and all of them were singing their greetings to the rising sun. I am not meant to wake up this early. I shook the sleep from my eyes, and shed my clothes. I dipped a foot into the water to find it the perfect temperature. I slipped in carefully, and sighed. It was so perfect, I couldn't help it.

After about twenty minutes of soaking, and cleaning, there were a bunch of snapping twigs coming from the direction of the cave. I sunk low in the water, and Ky popped out of the forest, his hand shielding his eyes.

"It's all right. You won't see anything."

He slowly lifted his hands from his eyes, his cheeks the color of an apple. His mouth hung open, and his eyes bulged from his head. "What?" I looked down, and instead of seeing my usual body, there were pink feathers and wings protruding from my flesh. "I'm a-''

"You're a flamingo!" He laughed and I wanted to punch him, but I didn't have a hand, so I bird slapped him.

"Why am I a freaking flamingo?"

"I guess we've found your special power. You're a shape shifter."

"Okay. Turn around, I'm changing back and getting out. Hand me my towel."

"Give me a second to adjust. It's really strange to see a flamingo talking to you."

"Just hand me the damn towel."

He handed me the blue towel I had brought along, and the cloak the woman had given to me. As he turned, I pictured my human body, and wrapped the towel around myself. "Now that I'm human again, why did you disturb my bath?"

He cursed. "In all the chaos, I forgot. There were Zarbor. Moku and I took care of the ones that found us, but more will be on the way. We need to get away from here and up to Arishka's now."

"Okay. Go get my bedroll rolled up and get ready to leave. I'll meet you there in about five minutes."

"Okay, and one more thing."

"What?"

Before I could even process what was happening, he was kissing me. I mean, really kissing me. He stepped back, and smiled. "Good morning." He turned around and walked out of the woods, and I was left alone, my hand on my lips and my brain completely scrambled.

After I had changed and returned to camp, Ky and Moku were all ready to go. I grabbed my pack, my bedroll inside, and began walking to the South, where Arishka's cave was visible on a large hill.

Once we got the cave, we could hear laughter in the back. As we got closer, the laughter stopped and there was silence. We hadn't even gotten to the back of the cave when there was a bright red Dragon blocking the entrance to the Resting Place. "Moku?"

"Good morning, my love. You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you. Ky said that you were along with him, but he hadn't mentioned a girl."

"I'm Alya."

"Nice to meet you. Is she a Dragon? If she isn't, you do know I have to kill her, right?"

Ky stepped in front of me, but I pushed him aside lightly and transformed. Arishka's giant maw dropped open, and she turned human again. I followed suit.

"I'm sorry, Alya. I had no idea you were a Blue Dragon. Please accept my apologies."

"Of course. At least you didn't ask me to take your life, as the last two did. Then I would have had to accept." I laughed, and she joined me. Moku scowled and Ky grinned. It was really nice to see him smile. I got a good look at her human form. She truly was beautiful. Her blue-black hair reached all the way down to her ankles, and her face held the promise of a beautiful smile. I could see why Moku had fallen in love with her.

Moku wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "May we see the beauty that is our offspring?"

"Not right now. It's still hardening, and I know how clumsy you can be. I wouldn't want you to kill our son."

"So it's definitely a boy?" Ky asked.

"The mother always knows."

She led us back to the end of the cave and her Resting Place. In a corner was a fire-red orb, quite like Ultimatra's egg. Arishka sat fairly close to the egg, and motioned for us to sit on a grouping of flat rocks near her bed. I wish for once there were chairs. My back was starting to hurt from constantly sitting on rocks.

"So you'll be moving this one up the third floor once it hardens, right?" Ky asked gently.

"Of course. The fourth floor is where the first egg is resting. Until there comes a time when I pass on, the egg will stay there. Of course, they will have to find out whether the next Red Dragon is male or female."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you use the second floor for?"

"That is where my handmaiden sleeps. She has her own floor on request by her parents."

"She gets a handmaiden, too." Ky mumbled.

"They're not likely to send a virgin to a male dragon, are they?" I mumbled back at him.

He snorted and smoke curled out of his nostrils.

"What can I help you guys with? You know I'm happy to see you, Ky, but it's not likely that you come here with no reason."

"There are Zarbor on your lands. We were attacked this morning. They are lucky that one of us was away, or they would have been ripped to shreds. Tartea seems to think there is a Dragon War beginning, and I trust his judgement."

"Ultimatra agrees with Tartea and thinks that we could use your help once the fighting breaks loose." I spoke cautiously having heard of her temper and berserker style of fighting.

"Your dragon speaks to you already? I couldn't get Moonily to speak with me for two weeks, and I would have heard of a new Blue Dragon in that amount of time."

"Alya has been connected for about fourteen hours, and Ultimatra hatched after about forty-five minutes." Ky explained.

"Prodigy, are you?"

"Desperate is probably closer." I replied.

"Then let's get started." Moku clapped and rubbed his hands together.

I looked at Ky, and he caught my eye. I looked away and blushed. The boy could kiss. "Excuse me, mistress and guests, but there is a villager at the entrance asking to see you." The handmaiden poked her head into the Resting Place and stepped inside on Arishka's command. Her kimono was shorter than its blue counterpart, but its edges were embroidered in gold instead of the silver of the blue handmaiden's.

"Excuse me, guys. I have to take care of this." Arishka pushed herself off of the floor, and began walking to the entrance of the cave.

"I'll come with you. I'm sure the poor man would like the blessing of two Dragons if it came upon him." Moku stated.

"Fine, but hurry up. We can't keep him waiting." They walked off hand in hand.

And then there were two. Why does this always happen to me? Talk to him! He'll think you're ignoring him!

_And why can't I do that again?_

Because you love him.

_Oh right, that. Why can't you just leave me in my misery?_

Because I love shoving it in your face, and I value my friendship with Tartea.

_So happy to know I got the kind dragon._

You did and you're lucky to have me. My brother, the last Blue Dragon, was an irritating hatchling, and an obstinate full-grown.

_Goody for his human._

His human was as much of an ass as he was. I laughed, this time inside my mind, not wanting Ky to hear.

"So." I started.

"So."

"Are we going to do this for the rest of the time we're together?"

"Probably."

"Well, I can't take it, and neither can Ultimatra. We value your friendship and I couldn't stand to lose that."

"Spoken like a true Dragon."

"Well, I am a true Dragon, whether I like it or not. The flamingo incident proves it."

"That was really funny."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did."

"And I don't want you to. The truth is, you kiss better than all of my last boyfriends put together."

He laughed. "They must have really sucked."

"Most of them did."

"I still want to be your friend."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well..."

"Ky. Please just spit it out. I can't take much more of this."

"I can't. It's too soon."

"What can't you do?"

He was silent, and I knew.

"I'm not sorry either. I never want you to be sorry about anything you say or do around me. You've seen the real me these last few days, and I wouldn't want to change that."

"Just to let you know, I'm not sorry about this either."

"Not sorry about wh..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, he had captured my lips and kissing me again. I just let go of all caution, and tried to tell him how I felt without actually saying it.

Welcome to our life, Alya. I hope you stay awhile.

_Tartea?_

Don't break his heart.

_I may be the one having to worry about that._

No.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the entrance of the caves, and we broke apart. Just as we stopped breathing heavily, Moku and Arishka walked into the Resting Place. Ky covered my hand with his, and tried to make it look like an accident. "So, what happened?"

"A villager just wanted my approval in the marriage of his daughter to the local butcher. They're really deeply in love."

"And?" Ky asked.

"What do you think?"

He quieted, and looked at his feet. He looked hurt, but you could tell he was chuckling under his breath. I punched him on the arm and looked back up at the other two. Moku sat next to Arishka near the egg, and lifted it up. In the light, you could see golden veins in the egg like Ultimatra's egg hadn't had. When I asked about it, the two laughed.

"Ultimatra was probably a half-dragon. Her mother was probably involved with a mortal. The veins are the father's dragon color. The full-blood eggs are worth more than the half-blood, except in Ultimatra's case. The half-bloods are no less powerful than the full-bloods are, but they are safer, as robbers usually go for the veined eggs. That's why my two will be in safes." Arishka explained.

"Don't mind me saying, but I've always heard that you were foul tempered. You seem like a genuinely good person to me."

"I've heard a lot about that. I'm only nasty to the people that try to harm my family, or the people that try to harm me. My family includes all the Dragons but the Traitor. How I'd like to get my hands on him!" Her red eyes flashed and sparkled. "But off of that subject. You guys must stay here for the night. My handmaiden will arrange for you to sleep on the fourth floor, Alya, and Ky to sleep on the third."

Noone asked where Moku would sleep. We didn't need to. "So. I heard you two were married. When were you planning on telling me this?" Ky asked.

"We sent an invitation to your mother, but you must have already been in training. Sorry, we didn't know that you were gone. We would have stopped by to tell you. We thought you were angry when you didn't show up for the ceremony."

"Never."

"Well, I need to go for a walk. Ky, would you like to join me?" I asked, sensing the couple would like to be alone for awhile.

He nodded, and we left the cave. We walked downhill toward the cave where we had slept, and walked to the waterfall. "What do they call this place?"

"Crescent Waterfall. I've heard a legend, but there is no fact behind it. Would you like to find out?"

"What's the legend?"

"That there is a stash of blue eggs inside the stones of the waterfall."

"And why would noone be able to find out?"

"Because only a Blue Dragon can open the entrance."

"Makes sense, and it would save me a lot of egg-laying."

"Okay. So you want to try it?"

"What do I do?"

"Think of the waterfall, and the cracks in the surface of the stone. Then, use you magic to exploit those cracks and make them wider. That should open up the Cave of the Lost Eggs."

I sat down on the edge of the water, and stuck my bare feet inside. Then, I closed my eyes and did as Ky had instructed. There was a mighty crack, and I opened my eyes. Nothing had happened. I looked to Ky who shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Want to go for a swim?"

"In our c lothes?"

"Arishka will have some for us in the temple." I nodded at this.

We were about to dive in, when there was another crack, and a small mountain of rubble crashed into the water. In the center of the running waterfall, was the symbol tattooed on my ankle, Water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Cave

I stood stunned for a little while. When I turned to look at Ky's reaction, he was already gone. As I looked around to see where he had gone, I caught a glimpse of a green tail sliding into the bottom of the hole. I transformed and followed him, and was surprised at what I saw. Inside were dozens of Blue eggs, some veined and others not. The amount wasn't what surprised me however. The fact that they were all shattered is what did that. I heard Ultimatra gasp and begin to cry in the back of my mind. I felt my own eyes well up, and I dropped to my now human knees. There was a moment of stillness as I sobbed with Ultimatra. Before I could blink, Ky was rubbing my back and comforting me. I could feel the presence of Tartea in my head, probably comforting Ultimatra. I turned to him, my head still down. He held out his arms and I cried on his shoulder.

After awhile, I calmed down, and began searching through the shattered remains of the eggs. Tartea was still comforting Ultimatra, and knowing he was there gave me a warm feeling inside. I searched all the eggs, and found nothing to speak of. I was still crying as I sat down in a small hole in the corner of the large room. I leaned my head against the wall, and felt what seemed to be a handle in the rock.

"Ky. Come here. I think I found something."

"Don't. It'll just break your heart to find another one."

I ran my hand over the seam, and noticed a waxy feel to the metal. "Ky! It's still sealed. The people that did this didn't find this one!"

He walked over calmly, and placed a hand on my back as I pried open the safe with magic. Inside was a single blue egg with emerald veins, completely intact. I looked at Ky, eyes wide. I pulled it out carefully, and looked closely at it. Feeling around inside with my mind, I found that there was a healthy male dragon inside. "It's alive! Ky, it's alive!" I began crying again, this time in happiness. Ultimata was crying too, but she was still talking to Tartea.

_Ultimatra! There's one still alive!_

Don't tease me, dear one. I know I am the last of my race.

_No, really. I'm holding it in my hands! Take a look! It's your kin too, Tartea._

That's impossible. There has never been a Blue and Green joining, whether the male or female was Green.

_Apparently there was. _

I felt Tartea leave my mind, and disappear into Ky's. Ky was in shock, his hand still on the small of my back. I placed the hand not holding the egg on his cheek, where there was a single tear running down his cheek. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and just inhaled, the scent of him surrounding my senses. "There's one left. I don't believe it."

"Neither do I. They would have had to used a special tool, as Dragon eggs are of the hardest substance known to man or mortal. They were cunning, and evil. How could they have missed this?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad they did. How's Tartea handling it?"

I am fine. Don't worry about me.

_I do, though. Ky loves you. You're important to him. And anything important to him is important to me._

Thank you.

Ky wrapped his arms around me again, and we just stood there. "I'm sorry they killed your kin. It pains me to see you like this."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too."

"Is Tartea with you? I can't feel him."

"Yeah, he's talking to Ultimatra."

"Good. She'll need to be comforted. Today is full of ups and downs for her."

"What would it feel like to think you are the last of your kin for six hundred years, only to find out you have a brother?'

"You should know. She's connected to you, and you share her feelings. I know you were hurt when you saw all these babies slaughtered, but you wouldn't have broken down like that if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah, Ky, I would have. These were babies, just as you said. They didn't deserve this, and they couldn't even defend themselves. At least this little one will be safe. Would you like to come with me back to the Blue Temple to put him somewhere safe?"

"I think the safest place is with us."

"Us?"

"He's my kin too."

"I guess so."

"Let's get back. Arishka will worry if we're gone too long."

"I want to burn these first. They deserve to be put to a proper rest."

"I'll help."

Together, we cremated the eggs, and spread the ashes into the waterfall so they would live forever in their own way. We flew out of the waterfall and to Arishka's cave, but not before the egg was safely in my pack, and the Cave was sealed shut.

We stopped at the entrance, and changed back to our human forms. Arishka and Moku were sitting in her hole, and talking quietly. They stopped when they saw the grim expression on my face, and the one on Ky's. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and squeezed lightly. I leaned my head on his chest and we just stood there. "You guys have a good walk?"

"No." I replied, making my voice as monotone as possible.

"Where did you guys go that would make kind, fun-loving Alya turn into stone? What did you do to her, Ky? If you hurt her, I will have to kill you." Moku said like the defensive older brother I had begun to think of him as.

"I didn't hurt her. We found the truth behind a rumor."

"You didn't." Arishka jumped out of the hole, and looked at us with sympathy.

"We did, and it was horrible." I replied.

"Someone want to tell me what you are talking about?" Moku asked.

"There is a legend. A young Blue Dragon once laid about thirty eggs, one of which was the first Blue-Green mixture. Knowing she was going to be the next slain, she hid all of her eggs in a cave shaped in the Water symbol. She spelled it that only a Blue Dragon, pure of heart with no treachery on their conscience, could open it."

"So, that's good. Right?"

"No, Moku. It's not. When we opened it, all of the eggs laying on the ground were shattered, and their contents killed. We searched for hours and found nothing." I choked out the last sentence.

"I'm so sorry."

"Let me finish. We didn't find anything on the floor. When I sat down, we found a safe, cloaked in shadow. When I opened it, I found this." I pulled out the egg, and held it out for Moku and Arishka to see.

"Is that?"

"Yes. This is the first Blue-Green offspring." I laid it down beside Arishka's fire-red egg, and they glittered in the light. As I walked back to Ky, I heard Moku mutter. "The first of many, I'll bet."

I ignored him, and allowed Ky to wrap his arms around me again. "I'm hoping that I can keep it safe, with you guys help of course."

"You will, with or without our help, but I will be happy to." Arishka told me.

"Thank you."

"You have my help as well." Moku offered.

"Of course."

"I-'' Ky started.

I laid my index finger on his lips to stop him. "You already promised, remember? Don't even think of taking it back."

He smiled under my finger, and squeezed my waist again.

"I would keep it with you tonight, beside you in bed. If it gets used to your presence, it won't fight you when you carry it around. Since you're not its mother, it may not want to go with you, and make itself sick or kill itself. You don't want that to happen." Arishka told me.

I wrapped my hands around the egg, and felt warmth from inside. "Of course. It will be safer with me than out here anyway."

We talked for a while longer, and went to bed late at night. I laid the egg in the curve of my hips and legs and fell asleep to dream of shattered eggs and water.

I woke up the next morning with a burning heat on my thighs. The egg was burning up. I laid a hand on it, and looked around the room, and saw a shadow in the corner of the room. I quickly transformed and whipped my tail at it. It dodged my tail, and stepped into the light. It was Ky. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have killed you just there!"

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked really peaceful. Why did you wake up?"

The egg was still burning, and I transformed back to my human self. I placed it in my pack and looked at Ky. Something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I put a hand on his face, and it was freezing. "You're so cold! Where have you been?"

"I was sitting outside for awhile. It's cold out there. What's wrong? You seem suspicious of something."

"There's something going on, and I mean to find out."

"It's probably Arishka. She went for a walk, and she hasn't come back."

"That's not it. She can take care of herself. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You aren't."

"What?"

"Have you looked down at your stomach, yet?"

I looked down, and there was a tiny bulge. "So, I'm bloated. It's probably from my menstrual cycle."

"Have you been talking to Tartea yourself?"

"I might have."

"Then it's not your menstrual cycle. Alya, you're pregnant."

I was shocked speechless and in disbelief. "That-that's impossible. I'm a." I stopped, not wanting to say it.

"You're also a Dragon. We don't get pregnant the traditional way. It happens when a male dragonling speaks mentally with a female Dragon. Unless the male is a mortal, then it's done the traditional way. But if you're a virgin, then it's all Tartea's fault."

"Did he try it?"

"I don't think so. I don't think he even knew about it. It's a gamble anyway. Most of the time, it doesn't happen without the Dragon's consent."

"What am I going to do? This can't happen right now! I'm only sixteen!"

"I am too. Don't worry, Alya. I'll make sure that it's taken care of. And Arishka will be happy to answer any questions you may have. It'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you, Alya. I can't believe it myself, but there is no other explanation for how I feel. I want to protect you, no matter what."

I was speechless. _Tartea?_

I'm really sorry, Alya. I didn't try to get you pregnant. I just wanted to comfort you.

_I know. Thanks._

Like you said, Ky loves you. You're important to him. And whatever is important to him is important to me.

_That means a lot to me._

Well, if it does, tell him that you love him too. I can feel his disappointment that you haven't said it yet. I stand by my promise. If you break his heart, I'll have to kill you.

"I'm sorry, Ky." I saw his face drop. "No, not about that. I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. I love you, too. I have for a while. I was so confused. I didn't want to look like an idiot. I was just talking to Tartea a-''

I stopped when he smiled that dazzling smile of his and put a finger over my lips. His eyes sparkled and my heart stopped. He leaned down to kiss me again, and he put a hand on my stomach, where there was another life growing inside of me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight o'clock."

"Moku won't wake up for another few hours and Arishka won't be worried about me. I told her I'm a late sleeper."

He smiled, and we sat on my bed. I stared out into the sky, and had the best conversation of my life, and fell asleep beside the man I loved, both of our hands on the bulge of my stomach.

LOL, Don't kill me please! I know that this is a bit anticlimactic, and doesn't make much sense at all, but deal with me please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Menoly

That morning, when we went down to the first floor, I could tell that Moku and Arishka hadn't slept well. There were rings under their eyes, and Arishka was rubbing her legs. "Something happen on your run?"

Her head shot up, and turned to us. "Yeah, I hurt my leg, but enough about me. What about you? What happened with you last night?"

I looked down at my stomach, which was noticeably larger. "Yeah, about that."

"We know how it happens. I'm guessing you told him then." Moku grinned at us.

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"Well, I may have a few questions for you, Arishka."

"Then I'll have to answer them for you."

"Thanks."

"Well, when are we off to Menoly's?" Ky asked.

"Whenever Alya feels up to it. Arishka just pulled a muscle, but she should be able to fly. Menoly will heal it."

"Good. I want to make sure we get there before the Zarbor find out Alya's pregnant."

"Why? They would find out anyway." I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Not if I can help it. You're going to stay with Menoly until after you have the egg. You're not risking the Blue Dragon race over a fight." Ky said with a grimace on his face.

"Don't even think I'm staying behind. If I have to follow you guys, I will be going. No Zarbor could take me out with the adrenaline I'll have."

"We'll talk about this later." He turned away, and I grabbed a hold of his arm, and whipped him back to face me.

"When? After I kick your ass, and you're begging me not to hurt you more?"

"You wouldn't dare." He put his face right in mine, and glared.

"Try me." I stood on my tiptoes and glared right back at him.

"Okay, you two, settle down. A stranger would think you hated each others guts. No one needs to get killed over the simple matter of who would kick whose ass. My bets are on Alya though, just to let you know." Moku pointed at me, and Ky broke our glaring contest to turn to him.

"You're a great brother, you know that?"

"I do. That's why my bets are on my adoptive sister. I've seen you fight, man, and she's been to public high school. No doubt she could kick your butt in a heart beat."

"Awww, Moku! That's so sweet." I smiled at him, and turned back to the wet blanket we all know and love. "I'm going to go pack up my brother and adopted son. Anyone who disturbs me will have to answer to my tail."

I turned on my heel, and walked right back up the stairs to my temporary bedroom, and laid down on my bed, holding the egg that contained what may be the last of my kin. I looked down at my stomach, and hoped I would be alive to see it in all its hardened glory. I stared at my ceiling for about thirty minutes before there was a knock on the door. "I said no disturbances!"

"Alya, it's me." Arishka lightly knocked on the door again, and waited patiently as I made my way to the door.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were Ky."

"I know who you thought I was, and I'm sorry you two are fighting. I hate it when Moku tries to protect me from the world, especially when I'm pregnant. But Ky is right. If there is another Dragon War brewing, there is going to be a lot of death."

"That's why I want to be there. I want to make sure that he's alive to see the baby too. If I just sat in a cave and got bigger and bigger, knowing that he was risking his life or may already be dead, I would go insane. I care about him so much, more than I've cared about anyone, ever. It hurts that he doesn't want me to fight by his side."

"He's thinking with his ego, not his brain. I could kick Moku's butt in an instant if he pissed me off. But I let him think that he's the controller of the relationship, all the while playing the puppet master from the sidelines." She wiggled her fingers like she were moving strings, and laughed. "He's wrong, but you are too. He's just trying to protect you. The egg will be born in about two weeks anyway. In that time, there probably won't be any fighting anyway."

"When was the last Dragon War?"

"Eight hundred years ago, before the slaughter of the Blue Dragons. It was over whether or not the Dragons should be able to meddle in one another's affairs."

"And?"

"They agreed that Dragons should not be able to take control of another Dragon's territory, only to help in any matters with the Dragon's permission."

"And how long did it take for them to come to that realization?"

"Ten years."

"If I were to sit in a cave with only Menoly's face to see for ten years, by the time that you guys got back, I would be stark raving mad, and probably chained to a wall."

"We'll try to prevent that. But right now, you need to talk to Ky. He's positively miserable. He's been pacing in Dragon form for the last twenty minutes, and his claws are starting to ruin my floor."

"Go ahead, send him up."

"Okay. Sorry that this is happening so fast."

"I am too."

She began to walk to the door, her black hair twisting around her ankles. "Arishka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. You're family."

She walked out the door, and I went back to staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door about five minutes later, and Ky walked in without my even bothering to open the door. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. That doesn't mean that I don't mean every word..."

"Ky. No offense, but shut up. I've known you for all of two days, and already I'm in love and pregnant. I should be confused and halfway to insanity, but for some reason, I'm not. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, and it's all because of you. Even if you are an egotistical maniac, I love you anyway, and nothing will change that. Unless, of course, you chain me to a wall at Menoly's and don't come back for me for ten years. That may be hard to forgive."

He stopped me with a raise of a single finger and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me tight up against him. We fit together like we were made for each other, even with my pregnant stomach. That simple fact amazed me. I smiled up at him, and he kissed me. "I guess that means I'm forgiven?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not even close."

"Okay, listen to me. I'm not sitting around, twiddling my thumbs while you get to go out and have all the fun. Until I lay this damn egg, you are staying with me."

"That's fine with me."

I stopped ranting, and stared. "What, that easy?"

"Yeah. That was actually going to be my compromise. We are going to stay at Menoly's until you lay that egg, and then we will drop it off with your handmaiden."

"No, I'm not sitting on a rock for two weeks. We will do this my way."

There was another knock on the door, and we stopped arguing to look toward it. "Can we come in?" This time, it was Moku.

"Depends. Who's we?" Ky called.

"Who do you think?" Arishka called in.

"Ignore him, and come in. He's still trying to control my life, and he thinks he can get away with it."

"You're going to make my life hell, aren't you?" He whispered into my ear.

"You bet, Lizard." He squeezed me tighter as Moku and Arishka walked through the threshold, Arishka carrying her son.

"You guys come to a compromise yet?" Moku asked as Arishka laid the egg in a pillow lined safe at the back of the room.

"Yep. Ky and I are going to stay at my house and play the average teenagers at Arelyshia High."

Ky and Moku both stared at me in disbelief. "Are you crazy? That's the first place the Zarbor will look for you!" Moku shouted.

"No, it's not. Actually, on the contrary. It's the last place they'll look. Why would they return to high school when they could stay with the Dragons and live in luxury?" Arishka countered, returning to her husband.

"Exactly. Ky will stay with me and take my guest bedroom. My mom went to stay with her sister in France a few days ago."

"Without telling you?" Ky asked.

"She called me last night on my cell phone when you were sleeping soundly in your bed."

"Well, then. It's settled. Moku and I will send daily reports on the conditions of the war while you guys are being harassed and questioned every day. But for right now, we'll go to Menoly's."

"She'll probably be waiting for us. She always is."

We set off about thirty minutes later, my bulging stomach noticeable even in Dragon form. When we finally reached the Orange temple, there was a handmaiden waiting outside for us. "Welcome. My mistress has been expecting you."

Ky scoffed beside me. I leaned my long Dragon neck over and kissed him on the scaly cheek. "Be happy you don't have a handmaiden. I would make you watch me toast her."

He laughed and we turned human again together.

"Well, then, I'll have to get one. I think you would be even more beautiful jealous than you are now."

I punched him on the shoulder and followed him into the cave. "Like any father would trust his virginal daughter to the like of hormonal and emotionally constipated you."

"I resent that."

"Then what took you so long to tell me you loved me?"

"That was confusion."

"Confusion, my foot. You were scared."

"You just proved my point, beautiful. Fear is an emotion."

"You're so lucky I love you, or I would roast your behind."

"I'm a Dragon. I'm fireproof."

"Are you so confident in that as to test it out?"

He snaked an arm around me, and molded me to his side. When we reached the center of the cave, there were, goddess bless, chairs! Menoly smiled, and looked up at me. "So you are the Blue Dragon everyone is fussing about? I heard your plea for comfortable chairs from your dragon. She has a wonderful personality."

"Yeah, she thinks so too."

I heard Ultimatra scoff in the back of my head. You make me sound conceited!

_Never._

Well, take care of my family. I'll be gone for awhile. Tartea asked to stay over during your pregnancy. He said you may get a little testy.

_Of course. They're my family too. And don't mess with Ky's head. He's screwed up enough as it is._

Spoken like the Dragon you are.

_I'll contact you if I need help. I know how to get a hold of you._

Goodbye, dear one. Be careful.

_Aren't I always?_

I felt her leave my mind, and Ky gripped my hand. He looked to me. **Ultimatra tell you she was leaving?** Ky's voice was inside my head, and it startled me at first.

_Yeah, but I'm guessing Tartea didn't tell you she was coming into your head._ I spoke with him like I usually spoke with Ultimatra. And, surprisingly, it worked.

**No.**

_Hurts a little at first, but you get used to it._

**Of course. I've had two Dragons in my head before. Ultimatra was in my head for a little while when you were searching through the broken eggs.**

_What did she tell you?_

**Nothing I didn't already know.**

_Ohhh. That dragon of mine. She's getting a new one when she gets back._

**Don't blame her. If she hadn't of told me how you felt, I never would have gathered the courage to tell you myself.**

_I wasn't going to hurt her. Besides, Tartea was kind of in my head at the cave. He didn't exactly keep leave anything to the imagination._

I did too! Oops.

_Are you guys eavesdropping?_

Maybe.

**Well, stop. Alya and I need to talk, and we can't do that while you two are listening.**

Well, as your dragons, we are entitled to your private lives.

**Alya, please tell your dragon she is over the line.**

_Hey, she's in your head._ I mental shrugged.

"Earth to Blue Dragon! Come in Blue Dragon!" Moku waved a hand over my face.

"Earth to Gold Dragon! You don't wave your hand in front of a pregnant woman's face. Especially when she has the curved teeth that I do. Didn't you tell him that?" I asked Arishka, who shrugged.

"I tried. I love the man, but have you ever tried teaching someone who has the attention span of a rodent?"

"I may have some experience in that department." I was thinking of my little cousin.

"Okay, well, this is fascinating. Now, would you like to tell me why you are here?" Menoly asked.

"Well, Alya seems to have gone insane, and wants to stay at the high school until the egg is born. We would like to know your opinion on the matter." I punched Moku and he tried to look hurt, but you could tell he was smiling.

"She's not insane. She's perfectly right. That is the last place that the Zarbor will look for her. You will need to put force fields around her house, and after the egg is born, you will need to keep it safe. There is no place that egg could be that the Zarbor won't search. Even the Cave of Broken Eggs is unsafe."

"Do you know how the Black Dragon got into the Cave?"

"Of course. The Black Dragon has the power to control the living, as you already know. He simply took control of the next Blue Dragon after the Great Mother. They had no malice in their heart, therefore, they were allowed to open the seal. He could always just do it again, as even Dragons are not impervious to that magic."

Well, that shot Ultimatra's theory to pieces.

Menoly's voice took on a haunted sound. "You need to get to Arelyshia. The Zarbor are coming to these parts searching for you. Arishka and Moku will have to go to the Golden Temple and stay hidden. Though they have already searched there, they will check again. Alya and Ky, you will stay at Alya's house for the two weeks she is pregnant. Don't go back to the school until after the birth. People will ask too many questions, and you never know who's heart contains conspiracy."

"Thank you Menoly. We will return as soon as it's safe." Arishka bowed to the Oracle, and we all followed suit.

"It's time we separated. Be safe." I kissed Moku on the cheek, and hugged Arishka, and Ky hugged them both. We flew off to the southeast, leaving Moku and Arishka to head north. I looked back until I could see no part of them, then faced toward the future and Arelyshia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alya's Test

When we arrived at my house, there was no life to be seen. My mother was still in Paris, it appeared. We flopped down onto the couch, exhausted after flying for three hours straight. "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. It's great to be home."

"It's really nice."

"Thanks. Would you like something to eat?"

"I could eat a horse right now."

"I don't think we have any horses, but I'll look for it."

He laughed and managed to lift his head off of the pillow. "I'll just have a sandwich. I don't care what kind."

"One liver and onion sandwich coming up." I made no motion to get up, not that I could.

"Whatever. You're the one that has to smell it." He smiled.

"I don't think so. Your room is on the other side of the house. So ha ha." I poked his chest with the final ha.

"Could we wait a few minutes before we move? I'm so tired and my back kills." I asked.

"I know. I'll put up the force field later."

"We'll do that now. We'll just have to combine our energy. I'll spend the next few days in bed though." I sighed.

"Sounds good to me."

"It would."

The phone rang, and we both jumped a mile. "Noone should know I'm home! Who could that possibly be?"

"Arishka, wondering how we are." He waved his hands at me, motioning me to get the phone.

"All right. I'll pick it up."

I walked over to the phone, and slowly lifted it off the base. "Hello?"

"Alya? What's wrong? You sound sick." It was Jewel.

"Yeah. That's why I haven't been in school. I have mono."

"The kissing disease?"

"Yeah, the kissing disease." I said, shooting a glance at Ky, who smiled.

"Aww. Only you Alya. How long will you be out?" I saw my opportunity and grasped it.

"Two more weeks. The doctor says it's an advanced stage."

"Are you back with Matt? He's been out recently too."

"No. I'm with someone new." I sat on Ky, who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh. Who?"

"You don't know him. He's not from around here." He scoffed.

"Who's that?"

"My mom hired a butler for while I was sick. Someone who's not going to be here long if he isn't quiet while I'm on the phone." I jabbed Ky in the ribs, and he grinned.

"Be nice. I'm sure he's not bad."

"No, quite the opposite. He's the best." I smiled at him to let him know I was joking.

"Send him over here when you're done with him. Not that I can afford it."

"Okay. He eats like a Dragon though." He laughed.

"That's fine."

"I gotta go. The butler's in trouble."

"Fine. See you in two weeks."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and looked at the "butler". He was grinning. "Why are you smiling? You're in trouble, remember?"

"That's why I'm smiling. I have the lower hand here."

"The expression is upper hand."

"I didn't mean it as an expression." Then, he smiled, and pinched me.

"Ow. Now you are definitely sleeping on the other side of the house. You're lucky you're not sleeping in the backyard at this point."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

"You keep saying that, and I have yet to see you do anything."

I bit his ear. "Good night."

"Wait. Where's my room?"

"You go out the door with the broken window."

"Very funny. Alya?"

I was already in my room, and laughing quite hard, I might add.

**What's so funny?**

_Oh, that is soo not fair. Now I can't ignore you._

**That's why I did it this way.**

_Your room is down the hall to the right._

**Okay.**

He walked right through my door, and flopped down onto my bed, nearly pushing me off. "What are you doing here? I said to the right."

"I decided I like this room better."

"Then you're sleeping on the floor."

"I think I like the bed."

"I think you'll like the floor better."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to sleep on the other side of the house. Your dragon is insisting I sleep in here with you. For protection, you know." He shrugged.

I did not!

**Shhh. You're ruining my cover.** He obviously didn't know she projected the conversation to me.

I let it slide, covering my smile with my hand. "Fine. Here's a pillow." I threw one down at him, and hit him in the face.

"Thank you. Just what I need."

"You're welcome. Now shut up so I can sleep. I have mono, remember?"

"Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, Jeeves."

Good night, Dear one.

_Good night._

✵

The next morning when I woke up, Ky was gone, and there was a letter and a rose on top of my night stand.

**Good Morning, Beautiful,**

**I went out to see your town and get used to the surroundings. Only worry if I'm not back by tonight. The force field is already up, and the only things that can get in are you and me, and the people we're touching. I took care of it this morning. Go ahead, throw a stick at it and test my work. Just stand back and be ready for fireworks. And you can always toast the stick if the field doesn't work. Both your cell phone and home phone rang this morning, and you didn't even flinch. Oh, and there was a hurricane, and you slept through that too. I'll see you tonight, and stay safe. I don't want to lose you already. It would show weakness on my part.**

**Love,**

**Jeeves**

I laughed and walked downstairs, to where the couch was still ruffled from last night. After grabbing a sandwich for breakfast, I went out the back door and threw a stick at the house, to try out the force field. There was a small explosion and little pieces of bark scattered everywhere.

_Remind me not to get on your bad side._

To my surprise, he answered my thought. **Will do.**

_Good morning. What was with the note?_

**I wanted to make sure you weren't worried.**

_Why would I be? You can take care of yourself. Unless of course I decided to kick your ass. Then you may have to worry._

**Duly noted and appreciated. **

_So, where are you? I can give you directions to the school if that's where you're going._

**Well, you're too late. I'm already here. Do you know a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile glued to her face?**

_That describes pretty much all the girls at my school. _

**Well, when I asked this one if she knew you, she got this really ugly sneer on her face. **

_Ugh, Anora._

**I'm guessing the feelings mutual**.

_You got that right. She thinks her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with me._

**Did you?**

_Ky, you know me better than that._

**Well, she's been following me, and I can't shake her.**

_Well, you could fly off, but you'd have to be invisible._

**I tried that. She caught up with me about an hour ago.**

I cursed. _Check your shoe. If there is a blinking piece of gum, she stuck you with a tracker._

He was silent for a second, then he cursed too. **What do I do to get rid of it?**

_Stick it on a rabbit. She'll follow it around for hours before realizing it's not you._

He laughed. **Okay. I'll see you tonight?**

_Bet on it._

Good morning, dear one.

_Good morning. When are you coming back? I'm sure you're driving Ky crazy._

He can handle it.

_I'm sure._

I'll be back once the egg is born. It may be dangerous for me until then.

_Okay. I'll talk to you later. I'm standing outside, and I feel like I'm being watched. _

Okay. Be careful. I love you, dear one.

_I will be and I love you too._

I walked back into the house and flopped onto the already messed up couch. I flipped on the television, and sank deep into the couch. After about two hours, I looked out the window, and saw Amara coming up the front walk. But, it wasn't the Amara I knew. This Amara had platinum blonde hair in place of her curly, dirty blonde hair, and sapphire blue contacts. In a few short words, this Amara looked like Anora. I quickly cast an illusion spell over my stomach and teeth so they would look normal to her.

I walked out the door, and grabbed her hand. Even though she was now an Anora clone, she was still my best friend, and Ky did his job a little too well.

Once we were inside, she looked me over and frowned. "You've gotten thinner, Alya. Have you been eating since you've gotten sick?"

"Who told you I was sick?"

"Jewel, of course. She called to let me know you were under the weather."

"Oh."

"So, who's your mystery man? And apparently a new butler too. You should fire him, Alya. He hasn't even taken my coat yet."

"The butler is out getting food right now, and you're not wearing a coat. It's June."

"Right. So, who's your mystery guy? I've been dying to know!"

"You really don't know him. He's from out of town. He's out exploring the area right now."

"So where is he staying? Did you put him in a hotel when you have three guest bedrooms?"

"No, I didn't put him up at a hotel! He's staying here, in the Green Room."

"The one with the jade dragons on the mantel?"

"That's the one." I figured if I was making up something, I might as well make it somewhere he would like.

"But that's right across the hall from you."

"So?"

"So your mom isn't worried?"

"Not at all. She trusts me."

"Trust has nothing to do with it honey. I'm willing to bet she's watching you like a hawk."

"Maybe."

"I have to go. I don't want to catch anything."

"Wait. What's with the new look?"

"I really have to go."

"Amara."

"Bye." She reached for the knob, and I spelled it off and into my hand. "That really wasn't nice."

"Neither is you not telling me what is going on with you."

"Fine. Anora asked me to be part of her posse. Apparently I have the 'look'. I just had to bleach my hair, and color my eyes."

"Then you didn't have the 'look'. Anora is just using you to get to me."

"She's really not as bad as you think. She treats me nicely, and she never tries to tell me what to do."

"Neither do I!"

"Yeah, but you are intimidating to be around for girls. You're beautiful and we shrink in comparison."

"I'm not that beautiful."

"Yes you are! And the worst part is that you're nice! You couldn't be beautiful and a bitch, could you? No, you have to be Little Miss Sunshine, and be perfect. You make it easy to like you, and I hate that. Now, would you please let me leave?" She was almost in tears. I stuck the doorknob back in, and she grabbed the knob.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I met you. The truth is, I don't think we can be friends anymore. It's too hard to keep my sanity."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't entirely your fault."

After she left, I cried for a long time. I didn't even realize what was happening to my friends. They were all so nice on the outside, and on the inside, they feel like they aren't beautiful. When Ky got home, I had stopped crying, but my eyes were still red, and my illusion spell was still active. I hadn't even thought about taking it off. He looked at me, smiled, and sat down beside me, one hand on my knee, the other rubbing my back.

"What happened to you? Did you do something insane while I was gone?"

I looked down at my seemingly flat stomach, looked at my teeth in the living room mirror, and chuckled. "No. Amara dropped by."

"I know. I've been waiting outside for two hours."

"That's not safe."

"I was inside the force field."

"So what do you think of my beautiful city?"

"I think it would be better if you explored it with me."

"You know that's not possible. What did people say about your teeth?"

"Nothing. Surprisingly, there were a great number of people with identical teeth that I know aren't Dragons."

"Yeah. They use an illusion spell so people will worship them."

"I'm thankful. The worshiping kind of messes up my chances of making friends."

"I'm sure it isn't a problem for a handsome guy like you."

"About as much as it is for a beautiful girl like you."

"It's not as easy as you may think."

"Could you walk around with me tomorrow? You could use that wonderful illusion spell of yours, even if I like you better with your pregnant stomach and curved teeth."

"Really? I think I look like a Christmas ornament with my belly button ring."

"Never a Christmas ornament. Maybe the tree topping angel."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What are we going to do, Ky? I can't carry the eggs around with me at school, and my locker isn't safe."

"I could carry ours, and you could carry the one that's attached to you. That way, ours won't kill itself, and neither will the other one. The more healthy eggs the better."

"You planning on carrying a purse? We can't bring backpacks to school. Drug precautions." He lifted me to sit on his lap, and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders.

"Have you seen how deep the pockets on your city's guys clothing are? I could fit three eggs in there."

"What if you got caught? You couldn't exactly say that you're the Green Dragon, and I'm the Blue one. The worshiping, remember?"

"So I won't."

"The penalty for egg stealing is losing both your hands. And that's for the surviving Dragon's eggs. Can you imagine what the penalty would be for the 'first' Blue-Green offspring, not to mention the 'last' Blue Dragon egg?"

"Want to make a guess?"

"Death? Emasculation?" He grimaced at the last one, but said nothing.

"I was kidding with the last one. Most likely death. Though I would make sure that you suffered before killing you."

"Thanks. Good to know you love me."

"I do. But I'm not the one killing you for stealing a Dragon egg. I would blow both our covers if it meant saving you."

"Thank you." He gently pushed me off of him, and walked toward the front door.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to go try to find a place to rent. It's too rumor-savvy to sleep in the same house with you, let alone the same room."

"Don't go. It's really empty here, and I like having you around."

"I have to. People will start to get suspicious if I live here. There can't be rumors floating around about us. I have money, and I'll be within walking distance. I'll call when I find a place."

"Here. Take this." I threw him my cell phone. "You may need it."

"I will. Be careful, all right?"

"I'm the one with the force field. Don't you get hurt, or I'll kill you."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"It will if you get yourself hurt."

"I won't. I'll call you later." He started to leave and a sharp pain ran through my stomach. It was like the egg was trying to tell me something. I decided to go with it.

"Ky. Please don't go. I really need you here. I won't be able to sleep tonight without you here. You've been close by every night since I met you. Not to mention that you have my dragon. If you die, she dies."

"I have to." He sounded like he was weakening.

"No. You don't. There's a room straight across from mine. You'll be comfortable there. I'll even lock the door to my room if it will make you more at ease. Just don't go, or I'll go with you." I took off my still active illusion spell, and rubbed my throbbing stomach.

"I can't risk you following me, especially pregnant. I'll have to stay. Just please lock your door tonight. It'll make me feel better."

"I will. What is wrong with your child? It keeps sending me pains."

"Wait. Are they brief pains, like a kick, or shooting pains?"

"More in the shooting department, and how can an egg kick?"

"It was a metaphor, and I think you're having contractions. Why doesn't this surprise me? Your egg hatched early, and Ultimatra talked to you the first day. Now you are having a egg the third day of your pregnancy."

"What are you doing ranting? Get Tartea or Ultimatra to call Moonily and get Arishka's ass over here to tell me what to do!"

I'll do it, dear one.

_Thank you._

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go get your room ready for tonight, though I have a feeling you aren't going to do much sleeping. If you have time, change my sheets. I don't need blood on my satin duvet."

What's wrong, Alya? Arishka's voice was comforting, even in my mind.

_The egg is coming. I need you here._

What? You're only three days pregnant!

_I know. I need you. Please._

I'll be there in a few minutes.

_It took us three hours to fly here._

I can teleport, honey. Hang in there.

_I have to, don't I? Can you find us?_

I can track Dragons with scent. We all can.

_Thanks._

No problem. Now I just have to wake Moku up so he doesn't worry about me.

_He's asleep already?_

Sweetie, its one in the morning.

There was another contraction, worse this time, and I screamed. _Sorry, I didn't mean to scream in your mind. _I was panting and quivering.

It's okay. You're really deep in labor. You shouldn't be screaming yet.

_Yeah. Tell Moku to come with you. Ky's freaking out and keeps_ _flickering from Dragon to human._

Will do. Don't make egg-laying history without us there.

_Wouldn't dream of it._ I broke the connection as I felt the next one come on and I screamed again. This time, Ky stopped pacing long enough to grab my hand and kneel by my side.

"Aren't you glad you didn't leave?" I managed to speak after the contraction stopped.

"I would have been really angry if you had gone into labor without me here."

"Well, Moku and Arishka are on their way. They'll be here any minute."

"They're here now. Ky, carry Alya up to her bedroom. Moku, boil water and get some rags ready. Alya, just keep breathing, sweetie. It'll be over soon." Arishka walked elegantly into the room, and the feel of the air turned somewhat more commanding.

Moku scurried off toward the kitchen and Ky just lifted me off of the couch, changing into his Dragon form as he did. "Ky, retract your claws. You're cutting into her skin!" Arishka yelled at him as I felt the blood trickle down my skin from the pin-points on my thighs.

He retracted his claws and basically flew up the stairs. With his tail, he laid my duvet on the floor far away from my bed. As he placed me down on my white sheets, he changed back to a worried man. I tried to calm him down by making him laugh. "Am I that heavy that you had to change to carry me?"

He chuckled half-heartedly and grabbed my hand. "You just concentrate on getting through this. I want both you and our child to be healthy when we get out of this."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm a trooper remember?"

"Well, right now, you're a dolphin."

I looked down. "I am, aren't I? Well, maybe the rubbery skin will help with the delivery."

I changed back involuntarily. "Apparently not."

Arishka came into the room and shooed Ky out. "Moku's pacing outside. You can wear the floor out together."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't care if you're the father or the King of the Sea, you will leave this room now."

He squeezed my hand, and kissed my forehead. "Be careful. I will be very upset with you if you die on me."

"Don't get her worried. She isn't going to die. She's delivering an egg, not a whale."

He walked out the door, and I looked at Arishka. "I'm going to be okay, right?"

"You'll be fine. You may have to pay to have the circular ring in your floor repaired, but you'll be fine."

"Okay. Then let's get down to-" There was another contraction, and I gripped my bedpost with all the strength I had left.

There was about another two hours of labor before any visible progress. "Okay, sweetie. The egg is almost out. You just need to push once, and you'll be done."

I pushed, and it was all over. Arishka cleaned the egg off with one of the towels Moku had brought up. I removed the rag from my forehead, and took the egg into my hands. It was warm, but not body temperature. I dug into it with my mind as I had the other one. "Ky!"

He ran in, and stared at the egg in my hands. "Is that the egg we found in the cave or..."

"Come hold your daughter."

He walked over to me, and took the egg from my hands gently, as if it would break. Moku ran into the room, and looked at his wife. "How did it go?"

"See for yourself."

He walked over to me first, and grabbed my hand. "How are you feeling? Do you need something?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. Could you get me an extra pillow from the gold room down the hall? It's the last door on your right."

"Sure."

Ky handed me the egg, and I rested it on my now flat stomach. I stared at it in wonder.

_How?_

Consider it my baby shower gift.

_Thank you, Menoly._

Good luck to you, sweetie. After all, we're family. And as family, I know that you'll need as much luck, and sanity, as you can get.

"Well, my work here is done. Can we stay here the night? I need to rest so I can teleport later."

"Sure. You can stay in the Red Room. It's down the hall to the right."

"Does your mother always decorate in solid colors?"

I looked around my room. The blues called out to me. "I actually decorated this house. Every room except my mothers. She made her's completely purple, though. I suppose it's a coincidence that the guest bedrooms are all your colors however. The basement is orange."

"Well, I'm glad that you did. I would feel more comfortable in an all red room than in a black and white one anyway. There's not enough color in it."

"Well, I'm staying in the Gold Room. It's totally me. You have a real talent for decorating, Alya." Moku said as he brought in the pillow I asked for. I laid the egg down onto the pillow with great care.

"So, how did you guys get in the force field without getting fried?"

"Only Dragons can enter Dragon force fields. You can specify which Dragons so the only ones that can enter are friends. I'm guessing Ky thought ahead to when you would need us for the birth. He's smart like that."

"Yeah, he is."

"When are you going back to school?"

"As soon as the egg hardens, so probably today. We will need to find somewhere to leave the eggs."

"Leave them with us here. We don't have to leave until around five anyway."

"Thank you. Stay hidden. If the Zarbor see you guys here, they'll guess where we are, and the school isn't protected. Preferably stay in the Gold Room. It doesn't have any windows."

"Will do."

"Okay guys. Good night."

"Good night, mom." She closed the door and I could hear her footsteps down the hallway.

I smiled and looked at Ky, who was still holding my hand. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's a proven fact. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Right here, beside my daughter and her mother." He kissed me, and I put a hand on my little egg.

"It's strange that she's perfectly healthy even though she's been growing for only three days."

"She probably sensed her mom's desperation, and decided to grow faster."

"Maybe. Well, we have to wake up in two hours. Happy, happy, joy, joy. You realize you will have to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah, I do. For right now, I'm just happy that it's over. Now we can relax a tiny bit and concentrate on explaining how we came into possession of two of the rarest eggs in the history of the world."

"Hell. If someone tries to take them, I'll kick their ass. After going through the birthing process, I know I can take on simple mortals."

"Well, keep that confidence. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

"Good night, Jeeves."

He chuckled. "Good night, beautiful."

The room went silent, and I made sure the egg was near my bed, and out of sight from the window. I checked that Ky had a pillow and blanket before calling out to my dragon.

_Ultimatra? It's safe to come back now._

I felt her come back into my mind, and my body finally relaxed and felt whole after having her gone for two days. So?

_You have a sister. Why don't you know this already?_

She yawned. I was asleep, like you should be.

_I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Ultimatra. I missed you_.

Good night, dear one. I missed you too. Thank you for saving my family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Return to High School

Ky had evidently been shopping on his little expedition, as the next morning, he was eating breakfast in Arelyshian clothing. "Whoa. Who are you and what did you do to Ky?"

"Good morning to you too. You look nice." This morning, I had woken up early to check on the egg, and had looked what I was going to wear. The short black skirt looked really cute with the sky blue halter I had chosen. The kitchen was clean, and breakfast was already made.

"Thanks. Ready to catch the bus?"

"Why don't we just fly?"

"Because we aren't Dragons here. We are just regular teenagers waiting for the bus."

"Fine. How's the egg?"

"She's good. Moku and Arishka awake yet?"

"Arishka is, but Moku is still snoring away."

"I figured. We have to go now. Do you need help getting to the main office?"

"I should manage."

"Okay. I see you at lunch. Make sure they put you in sixth period lunch."

"Will do."

I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the door. Jewel and Coral were already there, and looked at us open-mouthed. "I thought you had mono?" Jewel looked worried.

"Yeah, but I'm a fast healer. Have you guys seen Amara recently?"

"Yeah, we saw her yesterday. When did you see her?" Coral was chewing on her nail nervously.

"She dropped by yesterday."

"Sorry that we didn't warn you. She asked us not to." Jewel frowned and looked sad.

"It's all right."

"So, who's this?" In all the madness, I had completely forgotten about Ky. I smiled at him apologetically and laced my fingers through his.

"This, my friends, is Ky. Ky, this is Jewel, and Coral."

"Pleasure to meet you. Alya has told us a lot about you."

"She speaks very highly of you."

"Oh, here's the bus. Is Ky going to school with us?"

"Yeah, he'll be here for a while."

Once the bus had pulled up, and we were inside, Ky motioned for me to sit in the seat behind Coral and Jewel and slid in beside me. "Okay, here's what you do to get to the main office. You take a left at the student room and follow the first corridor to the back of the school. It'll be the first door to your left. Here's a map to find your classes," I handed it to him, "And I'll meet you outside the lunch room for sixth period lunch."

"And I'm supposed to remember this..."

I laced my fingers through his again and squeezed lightly. "Trust me, you will."

"Yeah, well, if I don't make it to lunch, try searching the halls. I'll be in the gym, looking lost and confused."

"No, you won't. I have faith in you."

"You'd better, because our lives may depend on me finding you quickly if necessary."

I pulled out my blue highlighter. "If you're going to be a wet blanket about it, then here are my classes." I marked in blue where they were.

"And how am I supposed to know where you are at what time?"

I sighed and waved a hand over the paper. Little black numbers appeared in the corner of the boxes corresponding to my classes. "There you go. Any more complaints?"

"Yeah, just one."

"What is it now?"

"Just that I haven't kissed you yet today." he leaned over, and I made sure to fulfill his complaint, even with the whistling jocks in the back cheering us on.

When we arrived, we parted ways, and I headed off to class. "Alya! Nice to see you back. The room has been strangely dark without you here."

I smiled at Mr. Kenyon, and went for my seat in the back of the room, next to Coral. We all talked until Mr. Y came in, and the room was quiet. We all stared mindlessly at the blackboard until the bell rang, and we all headed off to class. There were no hallway encounters on my way to accelerated English, but all I could think about was Ky_. Hey, how are you holding up so far?_

**Fairly well. I have a surprise for you.**

_What?_

**If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll find out soon enough anyway.**

He broke off the connection before I could pester it out of him, so I just went in the door to English. Pierre was absent, so I just sat next to his empty seat with Jewel and Jacques.

"What's wrong with Pierre?"

"He has the flu. He will be back tomorrow, hopefully."

We waited for about five minutes, until Mrs. Ludwig walked in the door late. "Okay, class. Before we start, I have an announcement. We have a new student joining our class. He will be here for a while, so get used to him being here. Be nice. Okay, you can come in."

She motioned to the door, and in walked the last person I expected to see. Right in the entrance to the classroom was Ky, in all his Arelyshian-looking glory.

_What are you doing here?_

**I told them you were the only person here that I know, and they put me in all your classes. That's my surprise. Don't you think that's great?**

_It's really great. I didn't mean it to sound like I wasn't happy to see you_.

**I know. **

"There's a seat beside Alya. You can sit there. Pierre will have to be moved to beside Jacques. He was asking to be moved anyway."

I wonder why?

"Now that that's settled, we can start our class. Would anyone like to tell me the correct use of the adjective _run_ in a past perfect sentence?"

After class, we went to my locker, and I grabbed my books. He swept one hand out. "After you."

We walked to my geography class, and during a lecture on the history of the Mesopotamian cultures and religion, Ky was called down to the office. "Probably a printed up version of my schedule." He whispered in my ear as he walked out the door.

The class ended with him still in the office, and I began walking to my History and Protocol of Magic class, when out of nowhere, I was slammed gently against the lockers, and Ky was smiling down at me. "Hello."

"Hi."

Before I could ask where he had been, his lips were on mine, and we were kissing like we had never kissed before. He pulled back suddenly, and when I opened my eyes, Matt was holding him by the collar and pulling him back. "That's my girlfriend you're kissing there, you idiot! What did you think you were doing?"

"First of all, Matt, I am not your girlfriend. I would never make that mistake twice. Secondly, let my boyfriend go. You're hurting him."

"So this is your new squeeze? Better guard your balls, kid. She's a nut cracker."

"Don't you have any manners? You don't talk like that around women, especially around my girl."

"Girl? Man, she's a whore. She's been out with every guy in this school at least once."

"I have not!"

"I'm warning you. Don't talk about her like that." His green eyes flashed, and I saw scales begin to appear on his neck. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's all right. He's not worth it. Calm down." I stroked his back, and whispered in his ear until the scales were gone, and the Ky I knew was back. "Why would you do that? He's done nothing to you! Pick your fight with me!"

"What fight? I have no fight. People just need to know that you're a cheating tramp."

"Okay, first of all, I'm no tramp, whore or slut, cheating or otherwise. You're just making up shit to piss us off. Second, don't mess with me unless you want your family jewels frozen onto the top on Mount Everest. I'll even make sure that you can still feel them."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Why does no one think I have any nerve? I'll say it again. Try me." I glared at him, and put a hand in the air, my fingers in my usual spell-casting position.

He raised his hand to slap me, but someone behind him caught it.

"So, tough guy, want to tell me what you're doing?" Mr. Kenyon was right behind him. "Tell me you were not about to strike a lady, let alone Alya, who's done nothing to anybody?"

"He called her a whore, and was messing with her boyfriend to get Ky to hit him."

The freshman I had saved from Anora, Alex, spoke up, and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at Matt viciously. "You ever try to harm me or Alya again, and I will make sure that you are not going to see the light of day for a long, long time." Ky spoke from behind me and I leaned back against him to get him to calm down, since his Dragon claws were digging into my waist.

"Mr. Leevy, head to the principals office. He's expecting you. Tribiani, Kragin, you'd better get to class. I'll make sure that Mrs. Micheals knows why you were held up."

"Yes, Mr. Kenyon. Thank you, Alex."

"Anytime, Alya. I owe you."

I reached for Ky's hand and we walked off to History and Protocol together. "So, what happened at the principal's office?"

"Arishka called. She wanted to let us know that our egg is fully hardened and healthy as a Dragon full-term should be."

"That's good news. You wouldn't have attacked me like that over the hardening, though. What else did she say and why didn't she mentally contact us?"

"That was all Arishka said, and she said that she was too tired to get a hold of us."

"So why are you so happy?"

"Simply because I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, and she is flawed enough to love me back."

"Okay, quit it with the sucking up. What really happened?"

"Fine. Tartea got a message from Moonily that the Dragon is not only a girl, but she is Goddess marked."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, my dear, that you are the mother of the most powerful Dragon in the history of the world."

"You're not telling me something, but I'll let it go for now. I have my ways of making you squeal."

"Oh really?"

"Like a baby pig." I nipped his ear again, and walked into class while he was still dumb-founded outside the door.

Coral was already sitting in her seat and when I sat down, she moved over a seat and motioned for me to sit where she had. "Why did we move?"

"To make a seat for Ky. Where did you snag him, anyway? He's a total babe."

"Yeah, he is. I met him at the Green Dragon temple." It was the truth.

"Really? When did you go there? And why was he there? Is he all right?"

"Yes, really. I went the day before I was out, to ask for something. He was there a lot, apparently, and he's as healthy as a Dragon." Again, all the truth.

"What did you ask for? And why was he there a lot?"

"That's between me and the Green Dragon, and he spends a lot of time there for some reason. He didn't tell me." Totally truthful. He didn't have to tell me he was the Green Dragon. I figured that one out on my own.

By this time, Ky had explained to the teacher why he was there, and was sitting right beside me, holding my hand under the desk. He pushed a note into my hand and let go. I wondered why he hadn't just asked me mentally until I opened the note. It wasn't from Ky, but from a girl in the front of the class that I had spoken to once about signing up for cheerleading. Her suggestion, not mine. Those air-headed bimbo's aren't my crowd.

**Sorry to contact you like this, but I figured that you and Ky were close. I saw your display in the hallway, and thought that he could get this to you without raising suspicion. I need to talk with you. It's important. If you would meet me in the freshmen girls bathroom after sixth period, I'll fill you in on what you need to know. It's nothing harmful, but it may be important to whether or not you stay alive in the next few weeks. Sorry if that freaks you out. **

**Rednalla**

I handed the note to Ky, who read it over. **It's not the Black Dragon**.

_How do you know?_

**It's not his style to give warnings. Besides, he wouldn't know who you are yet. Menoly would never tell, and she's the only unprotected Dragon**.

The answer hit me like a train. I clapped myself on the head, and caused Coral to look at me as if I were to be committed to the mental institution. _Ky! My handmaiden! She saw us! She could have told the Black Dragon who we were. They aren't under oath of loyalty under torture!_

**You're right, but I doubt it is him. I think you should go.**

_I will, but I want you to come with me._

**What about class? **

_We have a break after lunch, and if you're worried about it being a girls toilet, you can just cast an invisibility spell. _

**I won't need to cast an invisibility spell and use up all of my strength.**

_Then what will you do? What will Rednalla think if I bring a boy in with me?_

I** never said I would be visible. You know how you can change into any animal?**

_How can I forget?_

**My power is to turn invisible without a spell. You'll never have to cast the spell again.**

_Cool._

So, I nodded to Rednalla, and turned my attention back to the lecture.

After class, we coasted through the next three classes in a haze. I got no notes written, and couldn't remember anything past "good morning, class" in any of the three lectures. Ky had the same blank look at the beginning of lunch that I suspected was mimicked on my own face. We headed to the entrance of the girls bathroom, and when we were sure that noone was watching, Ky disappeared, and I could feel his hand on my back as we walked through the door.

Inside were the usual girls fixtures. Three sinks, four stalls, five mirrors, and a couch, should the need strike us to take a nap between class. Sitting on the red couch, her royal purple shirt clashing horribly, was Rednalla, a grim smile sitting on her lips. I locked the door behind us, and made sure there was noone in the stalls. After making sure we couldn't be overheard, I turned back to Rednalla, and felt Ky's hand brush my own. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You mean us, don't you? Ky, you may come out, it's safe." The voice coming from the teenage girl wasn't the same one that had tried to convince me to join cheerleading. This one was different. It was ethereal, and I felt completely at peace. Ky reappeared and took my hand. We both looked to the strange girl and waited for her to speak again.

"I'm sorry to bring you here this way, but if I show you who I am, they will find me, and in turn, find you. I know who you are. I should, seeing that I am the one that assigned you."

"Can you prove it?" I asked respectfully, because if she was who she implied she was, she deserved all respect.

"Alya, the Blue Dragon, bonded to the dragon Ultimatra, and mother of the second Blue-Green offspring, and adopted mother of the Original. And Ky, the Green Dragon, bonded to the dragon Tartea, and father of the second Blue-Green Offspring."

I was convinced, but Ky still looked skeptical. "Are you the Goddess? That is the only way we will be able to trust you."

Suddenly, Rednalla's lower body conformed into a frog's before disappearing completely. "Those are the only two I can show you at the moment. This body is constricted. Do you believe me now?"

"We do." Ky and I chorused.

"Then hear this. You are in danger, as are your offspring. For today you are safe, but they will attack on Sunday. You must be gone by then, the little ones with you. There is a war coming upon us, and it is coming swiftly. Get out of here now if you want to survive. The only safe place is in the Lost Temple of the Goddess, and you will need special access. "

"How will we get in?" I asked carefully.

"Just take the egg. It is goddess-marked, as are you. The combined markings will open the door in the center of Lake Meridia, and noone else shall be allowed access unless they are touching you and the egg."

"And Moku and Arishka? Will they be safe?" Ky sounded worried.

"They will not attack the Gold and Red Dragons. You need to get to class quickly, and get to the house as fast as you can. May your journey be safe for as long as possible." Rednalla's form began to glow purple and she collapsed to the ground as the purple rose. She looked up a few seconds later, and was almost astonished by what she saw. "Alya Tribiani?" Her voice had returned to normal, and Ky had returned to his invisible state.

"Yes, you collapsed as you were coming out. Luckily, I was here to catch you."

"Thank you, but I have to go to class. I'm sorry for falling on you."

I quickly unlocked the door with a spell behind my back. She walked through the door, and was gone. I watched her retreating back and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ky's disembodied voice asked over my shoulder.

"Could you reappear? This is giving me a headache, and I feel like an idiot talking to the wall."

He reappeared two feet from my face, and smiled. "Then you should feel right at home, huh?"

"Funny. How are we going to get home early without raising suspicion?"

"I have an idea. Which way is the nurses office?"

"You take a left and follow the hall. What are you up to?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, love."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door ghostly and invisible. I splashed warm water on my face and tried to recall all that "Rednalla" had run by us. There wasn't much, but enough to confuse even Einstein. The bell rang, indicating lunch was over, and I walked down to my History of Magical Creatures. Everyone thinks that the teacher, Mr. Krawley, was a complete loon, and thought that nymphs and fairies were real. I used to think so about his theory on Dragons, but right now, I wouldn't be surprised at all if a fairy revealed itself as my godmother. As soon as I walked into class, Mr. Krawley shook his head and pointed toward the door, "Alya, you're wanted in the office. Apparently, there is someone waiting for you there."

There were choruses of "ohhh" coming from the class as I walked toward the door. Suddenly, before I opened the door, Mr. Krawley shouted, "Stop!"

I jolted back around and stared at him. "What?"

"Where did you get that tattoo on your ankle?" I looked down, and the tattoo was evident on my ankle, despite the illusion spell I had cast early that morning to rid myself of any Dragon-like qualities.

"I had it done while I was sick. My mom thought it was a good late birthday present." I put on my best innocent face and used every ounce of my acting skills.

"Why that one?" he looked suspicious, as though I were some kind of murderer.

"I thought it looked cool. It's my favorite color, too."

"You realize that's a Dragon tattoo, right? It means water. And what's the name written under it?"

"I think its Ultimatra, but I was never sure. The artist thought it fit with the tattoo, and I let him do it."

"That's funny. It looks identical to the pictures of the tattoos of Dragons of the past."

The class erupted in laughter. "Mr. Krawley, everyone knows that Dragon's don't exist. They're people appointed to the role by the Zarbor, and they can't even transform! They are totally fake." Someone in the back called out in his most Duh! voice.

I clenched my fist at my side and fought the urge to spill my most guarded secret. I walked out of the class with a shrug and a giggle, and walked to the office. Inside was Ky, and he looked awful. I rushed in, and put a hand on his head. It was burning hot, and he looked up at me. His eyes were sparkling, and he slight smiled, teeth glinting.

_What are you up to?_

**Getting us out of school without raising suspicion.**

Just then, the principal walked out to the main office, and looked sympathetically at Ky. "First day here, and you're already sick as a dog. Since Alya's mother can't make it here, I'm having Alya take you back to her house."

"Mother?" Mother wasn't due back home for two more weeks.

"She said her name was Arishka." The principal looked slightly suspicious. That seemed to be happening to me a lot lately.

"Oh. She must have gotten back." I smiled innocently at her, and batted my eyes. I helped Ky up, and helped him out to the street, where he was instantly better.

"Nice. I thought that you were really sick. What did you do?"

"Illusion spell, with a heat spell."

"But that's really dangerous. It could have caused more brain damage than is already there."

"Haha. But seriously. We need to get the eggs, and fly out of here as fast as we possibly can. The only way to do that was to have Arishka say she couldn't make it out of her "meeting" and that you would have to escort me home."

"Good thinking, but next time, just use the illusion spell. Maybe make yourself throw up. Nurse Realy hates the sight of vomit."

"Good to know, but I'm not planning on coming back to this school. The teachers are mean, the classes are hard, the ex-boyfriends are assholes..."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. He relaxed and we walked home to find it falling apart. Not literally, although it was a mess. There were candy wrappers scattered all over the living room, and the dishes in the kitchen were stacked up to the ceiling. "MOKU!!!!! What did you do to my HOUSE!!!!!!"

He walked out sheepishly, and looked down at his feet. "He ate it, that's what." Arishka walked into the room with both eggs on a pillow in her hands. I picked up the boy egg, and handed our daughter to Ky. We looked to Arishka and Moku sadly and Moku looked up at me. "What's wrong, Alya?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that, Alya. By now, I can see right through you, like a stained glass window."

"You can't even read me like that, and I'm your brother!"

"Well, you're complicated. Alya, however, is simple, and easy to understand. She's like the sister I never had."

"Awww. That's so sweet. But seriously, there's nothing wrong." I ran a hand through my hair and muttered under my breath, "We just have to live under a lake for a while."

"WHAT!!!!" They both screamed at the same time.

"It's no big deal. We'll just be living in the Goddess's Lair, and we'll have to stock up on food, water, and possibly cable TV. Ky, you can step in at any time now."

"I think that you explained it pretty well."

"Thanks, mouse."

"Anytime, love." I glared at him, and he smiled. Funny, he seems to be smiling a lot more lately.

"Well, I think that you both are mentally insane. Are you seriously going to live in a cave together, with only each other?"

"Well, I guess we have no choice."

"You realize that we'll have to visit every once and a while to make sure that both of you are still alive?" Moku smiled at me, and pulled Arishka toward him.

I looked to Ky, who wrapped his arm around me also. I leaned into him, and took our egg. I cradled them into my torso, and waited until Arishka began talking again. After a while of silence, I placed the eggs onto a pillow and disentangled myself from Ky. After setting the eggs onto the couch, I walked into the kitchen and began preparing a bag full of food and supplies that we may need in the temple. I was packing lamps and batteries when Ky walked in. He came up behind me and set the eggs onto the counter. I sighed and sat down by the table. He sat behind me and began rubbing my shoulders. I leaned into him and turned my head to look into his eyes. "I really don't want to leave them, Ky. I would stay here if we weren't in so much danger!"

"I know, love. It'll be all right. We just have to put up with few months of seeing each other 24/7."

"Happy, happy, joy, joy. Why do I have to look at you every day?"

"Because you love me. And, because I have a hold of your neck." He squeezed my neck lightly, and I laughed.

"Well, that's true. I guess I can put up with you for a month or two."

I could feel him smile. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really, although it will be somewhat of a challenge. I mean, there _is_ that morning breath."

"That's dragon breath, thank you very much."

"It's your lie, tell it anyway you want to. All I know is that my breath is nowhere close to that when I wake up."

"Ha ha. Well, obviously you haven't woken up beside yourself. You have the most bloodshot eyes in the morning if you don't wake up after noon. And, you sleep like a rock."

"Excuses, excuses. You're just pulling stuff out of your ass, and you know it."

"Well, none of that bothers me anyway. That just means that I don't have to listen to you whine."

"Very funny."

"Isn't it?"

"So, how was your first day of high school?" I turned around to look him in the eye.

"Let's see. I'm in every one of my girlfriends' classes, her ex-boyfriend is psychotic, and I got to go home sick because my daughter is special. Overall, I can say it was a very _interesting_ day."

"Even for a Dragon?"

"Even for a Dragon." When he said the last bit, I finally got the memory of Mr. Krawley's discovery.

"Ky, one of my teachers recognized Olympia's mark. He might even be spreading rumors in the school right now."

"No worries. People always disguise themselves to look like us, past and present alike. Your teacher shouldn't have a leg to stand on."

The mental picture of Mr. Krawley with only one leg stood out clearly in my mind. I giggled, and Ky looked at me funny. "What did I say?"

I sent him the picture, and he chuckled. "That's not what I meant, but we could always do that, too. What do you think these freakishly large teeth are for?" He had never used an illusion spell to cover his teeth, so they glinted fiercely at me. I removed my spell, and relaxed when the pressure eased out of me at not having to keep my secret safe temporarily.

✵

We set off late that night, under the cover of darkness. We flew to Lake Meridia, the eggs cushioned in a pack between my shoulder blades, away from my sharply spiked wings. Ky had the pack of food with my laptop and all of our necessaries, including bath oils and hygiene products like soap and shampoo. We reached the center of the lake around midnight. I grabbed Ky's outstretched hand, and pulled out my daughter. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard, and visualized the water parting to reveal a door of some kind. Ky inhaled sharply and I looked down. The water had separated right underneath us, and a hole was exposed. I nudged him, and we went into a nose dive straight into the darkness, not knowing what may lie inside.


	10. WARNING!

By the way, I have a copyright on this story, so don't even think about taking it as your own! raises eyebrow and twitches I don't care if you read, in fact, I love it so! Reviews are awesome and I appreciate everyone. The thing is, I'm hoping to get this published, and I want to find out if people like it. So…feedback is nice, copying is not! So please, no flaming and no copyright infringement! It will make my agent and myself very unhappy!


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about not submitting the right document to fan fic! It was all **

**my fault!**

Chapter 10

The Mysteries Under Lake Merdia

When our talons finally hit the rocky bottom, we both automatically were stripped of our Dragon forms. I looked at Ky with confusion, only to see the expression mirrored on his face. I held the egg close just to make sure that she was still there when a giant purple apparition appeared in front of us, arms held wide, as if welcoming us into her (for indeed it was a woman) arms. I reached for Ky's free hand with my own, feeling comforted in the contact. I was glad that he was here with me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to cope with this.

"Welcome, my children. There is much you have to learn yet."

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you told us, now would it?" I elbowed Ky gently in the stomach. He looked at me with a 'what?' expression, and I rolled my eyes. There was no way that he was talking to the Goddess like that.

"Ky, my dear, I know that you are tired from your long flight, so I will ignore your insolence. There is not much that I can do from where I am, but you will be safe in here until the situation calls for your assistance. With your disappearance, the Zarbor will calm down. There is no way that they will find you or your young ones here. Alya, I know that you are confused about the birth of your daughter being so early. As Ky predicted, it was partially because of the urgency and danger of your situation. Also, you are one of the dragons that were meant to be a mother. Your labor is easier and faster than most Dragons, whether you are laying egg or birthing child. Your child will also develop faster than most. Your human child's gestation period will be about four months rather than the traditional nine. You are very lucky, my child."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Lucky, my ass. I still would have birthing pains. We would just have less time to prepare for the baby. Wait, did she say that I could have human kids?

**Yes, Alya. You can birth child. All dragon females can. Being of your situation will not change that. You just can't get pregnant through mind contact.**

_I don't understand. This is confusing._

**All will become clear soon enough. Have patience, my dear. **

"Anything you want will magically appear to you, so you needn't have packed supplies, but it was good thinking to do so." The Goddess spoke again, this time our loud so that Ky could hear her words.

"Where are the bedrooms?"

"Anywhere you want. But only one will appear. It's for safety reasons. This way if it were somehow penetrated, there would be no danger of warning or protecting each other."

Ky wagged his eyebrows suggestively, and I elbowed him again, this time harder. He doubled over jokingly, and I marveled at how much he had changed from the stone statue that I had first met. The one that I had first fallen in love with. I decided that I liked this side of him better long ago. He was more fun to be around. When I looked up from his position to the apparition, it was no longer there.

"Whoa. Way to make an exit." Ky stood up straight again.

"You're telling me." I smiled at him.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the granite wall.

In an instant, I was pressing against him, sealing my mouth over his. He responded immediately, almost as though he knew what I had been thinking. He flipped me so that my back was against the cool stone, and ran his hands over the curve of my hip, resting on the bone. We stayed like that for a long time, hours it seemed, until we had to come up for air.

"You know? I'm really hungry." He stated.

"You're really ruining the moment here." I panted back at him.

"Who was talking about food?" Before I could blink, his mouth rested comfortably on mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth almost subconsciously, the hackles on the back of my neck rising at the touch. He preceded to do a full mouth inspection, running his tongue over every tooth in my mouth until I felt that I would collapse with the ecstasy. Damn, the boy could kiss. When my legs finally collapsed under the immense pressure they were in, I felt Ky sweep me into his arm, and deposit me on a couch, straddling his hips. I wedged myself as close to him as I could get, enjoying the feel of his chest against my heated skin. When I finally needed to breathe again, I rested my head on his chest, breathing in the smell of him.

"Holy hell, Alya." He panted just as hard as I had earlier.

"Give me a second to gain any understandable thought." I was surprised at my ability to speak at all after the euphoric state that I was in. He chuckled and rested his head in the curve of my neck between my chin and my shoulder, and breathed lightly against my ear. We sat like that for a really long time, but neither of us seemed to notice the time passing. I could have sat like that forever, just close to him. I heard a squeak from the corner of my mind, and turned my attention from Ky to Ultimatra.

_What is it?_

'**It is nothing. Don't worry about me.'**

_You know me better than that._

'**Unfortunately. Moonily says that Menoly has just taken ill, a high fever, and no doctor can break it. They are afraid that she may be dying.'**

_No!_

'**Yes. But we can't get out of here. My connection to Moonily was faint as it was. The cave is magically sealed to keep us in, and everything else out. We are indeed safe here. **

**Moonily said that she would be contacting me soon.'**

_Can you ask her to tell Arishka that we're sorry to leave like that? Without saying goodbye?_

'**Of course, Dear One. I would do anything for you.'**

_And I for you._

"Alya? Baby, are you okay?" This was the first time that he had called me a pet name, and I was warmed inside and out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Menoly isn't. Arishka is afraid that she might be dying."

"Then what are we still here for? We need to get to her!" He didn't seem to want to get up though.

"We can't. Ultimatra says we're sealed in here. There's no way out."

"Well then, we just pray for the best, but expect the worst."

"Yeah." I nuzzled closer to him, and kissed the inside of his neck."Now I'm really hungry."

"Well, I think I can fix that." He dug through the bag beside him, and pulled out a bag of potato chips. He popped them open, and I slid off his lap. He frowned. "Who said I wanted you to get off?"

"Well, I can't eat chips like that, unless of course you were planning on feeding me."

"Actually, I was."

"Well, okay then." I climbed back on, and he smiled up at me with a mischievous look.

We proceeded to pass the potato chip until we could no longer keep our eyes open. We fell asleep stretched out on the couch, one of his arms resting comfortably on my hip, the other cradling my head.

**I am really, really, really sorry that the last thing you guys read was redundant of all the things that were previously written. It made no sense. Again, really sorry! Sooooo...SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!** **Thanks to Ryo for pointing that out!!!!! My bad.Will you guys ever forgive me? **

**Short Chappie, and very fluffy. Just thought a good make out session would make it more interesting.**

**Okay, the funny thing is that this kind of happened to me. Not the whole dragon, "You will be safe under here" thing, but the whole potato chip, "I'm hungry" thing. My ex boyfriend decided it would be fun if we did this. **

**Unfortunately, he didn't realize that I'm allergic to the medicine he had been taking for a cough, and my arms broke out in hives. Hurt like hell, if I do say so myself. Good thing it was winter and I could cover my arms with my jacket! **

**Okay, I know what you're thinking... "stop with the chitter chat and finish the author's note" right? Okay, okay...**

**Flaming is for marshmallows, so plz don't! I no likey!!! Much love for you guys for reviewing! It's my most popular story! History Repeats Itself could also use a couple more reviews...**

**Love,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
